Switched
by Obviously I'm not Original
Summary: /COMPLETE/ Neji and Tenten hate each other, but what happens when a storm causes them to switch places with each other? how will they get their bodies back? this is my first fanfiction, please enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

Tenten walked into the classroom taking her regular seat. She was always the second one in the class before it started. Hyuuga Neji was always there first. He always sat there his eyes closed. Tenten wondered if he was meditating in some sort of way. Making sure he alive, she balled up a piece pf paper and threw it at the back of his head. Okay, so she was a few seats behind him. Who cared?

Neji turned and glared at what hit him. He was mediating. Was it that hard to ask for quietness? That was all he wanted before the class started, and no one was here…except for her. He turned and looked at her, but blinked in surprise. She was sleeping. He noticed her breaths were long and steady. So, he knew she wasn't faking, then….who threw it at him?

He blinked as she growled in annoyance, sitting up rubbing her eyes. She tossed a glare at him. " I would like it if you didn't watch me sleep." she growled, suppressing a smirk that wanted to form on her lips.

Neji snorted. " Who would watch you?" he muttered retuning her glare. There was no way she was faking it. He turned to see the class start piling in. he almost sighed, there went his quiet time. He heard Tenten sigh. Pretending to look in a book he activated his Byakugan, to see what she was doing. She had fallen asleep again!

She was tired. Tenten didn't get any sleep that other night. Why? Because her father was an asshole that beats her half to death. The time she had gotten to sleep, it was only two hours, but it didn't stop her from being an ass to Neji. He was nothing but a prodigy who acted all high and mighty. She knew his father was dead. She knew all about the Hyuuga's problems. Why? Cause her mother was an AMBU. Until she got killed on a mission. She closed her eyes, listening to her teacher's lecture about traps. Either way…she was asleep.

Neji finished taking the notes his teacher had scribbled down for the class.

" Alright, for homework," Iruka announced. " I need a two page essay about a happy moment in your life."

The class groaned. Neji wanted to. He wanted to so bad. He couldn't think of one happy moment he had in his life. The teacher had dismissed the class. Neji stood up gathering his books, he glanced over his shoulder to see Tenten still sleeping. What on earth could make her so tired, that she slept during class. He looked as Iruka passed him and shook her awake.

Tenten wasn't glad to be woken up. But she wasn't happy either. She jumped, afraid it was her father. Her eyes wide with terror, as she looked at her teacher. She could've sighed.

" Tenten," Iruka started. " This is the first time you have slept in class." he noticed her behavior. Her moods and everything. Something wasn't right.

" Are you alright?"

Tenten gathered her books. " Fine!" she squeaked. If she was late, she would be dead for sure. " I'll do the assignment tonight! Bye Iruka-sensei!" she shouted running late.

Neji blinked. Something kept her on the edge. Grabbing his last book he placed it into his bag and started home. He looked as he walked out to the gates, seeing Tenten run down the street. She was in a hurry. He looked as his foot stepped on something. He bent down and picked it up. Her ID? Was she that stupid to be in such a hurry to drop her ID? He sighed. He might as well do a good deed today. He looked at the address. It wasn't too far. Maybe a few blocks down?

Tenten quickly ran inside her house. She'd made it. Just in time. She looked at her father, who was looking at a watch, while throwing an empty beer can away.

" Just in time." he muttered. Tenten sighed. Well, it was a miracle. She removed her shoes, and walked up the stairs to her room. Hearing her father call out. " I want you here 5 minutes early tomorrow. I need you to run an errand."

" Okay." she called. She thought of the things she could do as she changed. she needed to clean, go out shopping for food, cook dinner, take a shower….and homework. She smiled to herself. Her list was shorter than last time. She walked down stairs, beginning to clean. Her father watching her every move. It scared her, but she had gotten used to it. She turned to ask him what he wanted for dinner.

" Curry." he muttered tossing her another empty can. She caught it, and threw it into the trash bag. He seemed to be in a good mood. She wondered what it was.

Neji blinked, as he looked up at the apartment. It was normal. Unique in its own way. He went to raise a fist to knock on the door, until a hand stopped him. He looked at an old woman.

" Don't" she whispered.

" Why not?" Neji asked. He was just ready to go home.

" Its quiet for once. Don't make any noise." she said looking at the door. " Why are you here?"

" Uh…my classmate dropped her ID, and I came to return it to her." Neji answered. He didn't care. He almost jumped when he heard a crash.

The old lady sighed. " There goes the quietness." she muttered, grabbing Neji's arm and pulling him into her apartment.

Tenten grabbed her face. She had no idea what made her father snap, just now. She was about to go to the supermarket, and he snapped. He threw a glass at her, not giving her enough time to react, it smashed into her face. She felt the warm blood, fall.

Her father went on yelling and shouting, but she didn't hear it. She had quickly ran out, before another glass hit her. She closed the door, as the glass hit it. She sighed, leaning back against it. Now, she would have to put up with this the whole night. Again. There goes her sleep. She looked up as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the old lady. " Oba-san?" she asked.

" Again?" the old woman asked, grabbing Tenten's face and examining it.

Tenten stood up, brushing the old hand aside. " I'm fine Oba-san." she said, starting to feel the blood dry up on her face. She hated when that happened.

Neji grunted as he dragged himself to his house. That old lady had pushed him out the window, when she was the one who invited him in! damn old people. He still had her ID. He just decided to give it to her in class. He placed on his dresser, hearing a knock at the door. Now what was it? He walk to it and opened it, looking up at Hiashi. Neji slightly glared. No. skip slightly, he just straight up glared. What did he want?

Tenten winced as the old woman cleaned her cheek. " O-oba-san…" Tenten muttered as the lady bandaged her cheek.

" When is that old fool ever going to learn?" the lady asked, slapping Tenten's bandaged cheek.

Tenten winced again, " it's fine Oba-san…he's just…."

" …stressed?" the lady finished standing up. " Is that all you can come up with? You have been telling me the same thing for years." the lady walked in the kitchen to make tea. Tenten looked down at the rug. " I know all bout what happens in your house, and frankly, I'm one step away from telling the Hokage!"

Tenten quickly snapped her head up. " No!" she gasped. " Please, Oba-san! He's all I have!" she clenched a fist from keeping out the tears. Tears are a sign of weakness. That's what she always told herself. " I-if up take him away…where would I go?" she looked up at the old lady who was walking in with two cups of tea. " I don't want to be broken from our bond!"

" What bond?" the old lady snapped, slamming the tea down on the table. " What kind of bond, keeps the family together, by abuse? Tell me, Tenten!"

Tenten looked away. She knew the woman was right. But….what could she do about it? She didn't want to get taken away from her father. She didn't care how many times he beat her. He was all she had left.

Neji looked down at his floor, as Hiashi left. He glared at the two sisters that were in his room. He hated babysitting his two cousins. He hated them, period. He watched as the younger, Hanabi, grabbed her sister's hand. Hinata, looked down at her sister. Pretty soon, she too would attend ninja academy, leaving Hanabi alone. Neji sat on his bed, getting started on his homework. He thought long and hard about what happy moment he had in his life. The thought back to when his father was alive. Those were the happiest, and also the painful.

He could write about the time he and his father went fishing, but he thought that was lame. Camping? No. Attempting to make dinner, and burning a set of his mother's curtains? No. he clenched his pencil so hard that it snapped in half, making Hinata and her sister jump. What was a happy moment? He looked at the sisters, who quickly looked away from his icy gaze. He could think plenty about a horrible moment, but no happy ones. That did it. He threw the pencil in the trash, and balled up the blank paper. Since he couldn't think of a happy moment, he just wouldn't do the assignment.

" Um…onii-san?"

Neji looked up at the voice that came from the corner. He tossed a glare at both of the sisters. Hinata looked away, while Hanabi kept his gaze.

" what are you doing?" Hanabi asked, ignoring the worried gaze from her sister.

He sharpened his glare at Hanabi.

" Maybe I could…help?"

Neji turned away. He didn't need help. Not from members from the main branch of that matter.

Tenten walked to the academy the next day, getting glances from almost everyone around her. The old lady made her stay the night with her, forbidding her to go home. She snuck out, just to take a shower, get clothes, and to get ready for the day. Knowing she'll hear it later. She walked into the classroom, seeing that she was the first one there. That was…odd. She walked to her seat, laying her head on the desk. Normally, the Hyuuga was here, but he wasn't. did something happen? She shook off the thoughts. She didn't care. He was a bastard, and everyone knew it. All but his fan girls. She closed her eyes. She wasn't sleepy. She had gotten a very good sleep at the old woman's house, but she was tired. Of what exactly?

She looked up as the door opened. The Hyuuga walked inside the classroom, his face seemed more….deadly that usual. He took his seat, and slammed his head on his desk. Tenten couldn't contain her laughter, and laughed. Loudly.

Neji glared at the girl who was laughing. He hadn't noticed her there. Why didn't he? Was it because he was stuck watching those damned sisters all night, that it messed with his train of thought?

Tenten noticed his glare had sharpened, which made her laugh even harder. Oh, if only the class could see this. The Hyuuga prodigy, tired from an all nighter. She could see it now. She stopped, however, when she heard thunder. She walked to the window, looking at the clouds that were forming overhead. That was great. She would have to run home. Wet. The thought of it made her shiver.

Neji looked as the girl walked over to the window. Did she like rain that much? Then, he remembered her ID. Dammit! He had left it on his dresser! Neji cleared his throat as she walked back to her seat.

" What? You got a bug?" she asked, looking at him as he turned around.

Neji turned and looked at her. Noticing her right cheek was bandaged up. What happened? Not that he would care. " You need to come to my house." he muttered.

Tenten blinked. What did he just say. " What?" that she needed to come to his house?

" I do not repeat myself." he muttered tossing her a glare. He couldn't help but wonder, what had happened to her cheek.

" Well, I'm asking you again, because I think you should speak up, to where I could hear you." she said, returning his glare.

Neji turned around. He wasn't going to say it again. He had told her once, and that was it. He felt a hard jab in his shoulder, and mentally winced. If she was this strong, he would hate to feel her punch.

" I asked you to repeat yourself." Tenten muttered, her face inches from is. She shivered inwardly. She hated his eyes. They were so….creepy.

Right when Neji opened his mouth, a loud crack of thunder cut him off. He glared at the window. Stupid thunder. He knew Tenten was still waiting for her answer, but he just glared at the window.

Tenten looked at the window too. Why was he glaring at it? It didn't do anything to him. She was about to say something, when the PA cut her off.

" Report! Anyone in the building, take cover…."

Take cover from what? Tenten wondered. Neji just continued to glare at the window. She walked back to her seat, looking up at the PA.

" …..under any solid object….." the PA kept fading in and out, as the lights flickered. " ….earthquake….."

Neji blinked back into reality as he heard a crack come from behind him. He had heard the PA. Earthquake? What was the cause of this? He looked as the crack got louder. He turned around, seeing Tenten, being slip apart from the room.

Tenten wanted to scream. He classroom was splitting in half! That just wasn't possible! This had to be a dream. She stood up from her desk, looking at the crack as it got bigger. Thunder got louder. She could feel bits of the ceiling fall on her head. She looked up seeing a piece….no….half of the ceiling coming to her head.

Neji watched in shock as the girl got further from him. It would be almost impossible to reach her. Wait. Why did he care? She was nothing to him. Something inside his gut twisted, as he saw the ceiling fall to her head. Aw, damn. He just have to do something stupid, didn't he? Stepping back as far as he could, he ran to the crack, jumping over it in the process. His foot had just caught the edge of the crack. He looked as the ceiling got closer, to them. Running to Tenten, he tackled her, making them both fall to the edge of the crack. What the hell? He wondered. Why was there another crack at the end? They both began sliding, while Tenten was over the edge holding onto his hand, as he held on the floor with the other.

Was he out of his mind? Tenten thought as she hung from his hand. He was holding on to the edge of the floor, trying to keep the both of them from falling to the abyss. Tenten gasped as she slid further down. It wasn't going to hold them both. She knew that. She saw Neji look down at her with worried eyes. Something you didn't see that often in a Hyuuga. She thought it was cute. He wasn't glaring, but…what was it? She noticed how she slid further down, she looked at his hand. He was holding on by several fingers.

The earth had stopped shaking, making Neji get a firmer grip on the edge of the floor, but only by several fingers. He heard voices outside, but if he did so much as move, they would both fall. he was worried, yes. He was trying to save a girl that he hated. Why? Was it because she wasn't annoying like all the other girls in the class? One of his fingers gave out. Dammit. The voices got closer, to where they were. Neji looked up at two ninja. One of them was his teacher, the other one….he didn't know.

" Neji…Tenten! Hold on!" Iruka shouted. Why hadn't he checked the classroom? They were always the first two in there.

" That's kind of hard to do!" Tenten shouted back. Her hand was slipping. From what? Sweat? She felt her heart beat quicken. She felt Neji's hand grip hers tighter. She knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a pendant that her mother hand gave her. She slipped it into his hand, as she released it. He knew she was slipping. And he tried to hold on. He tried so hard. He heard his teacher quickly order the other ninja around, but it didn't help. He had felt her slid something into his hand, prying his fingers loose in the process. No. he thought. Was she crazy? No, no, no, no….

Iruka looked as something fell. An object? No…a body. Pink shirt… brown buns…sad eyes…" Tenten!" he shouted, his echoes bouncing off the walls. Nothing. She was gone. Into the darkness…. Iruka quickly grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him up, before he fell as well. Why didn't he pull them up sooner? Was it because he knew if he pulled both of them up, the whole floor would fall in?

Neji turned back as Iruka pulled him up. She had let her self fall, in order to save him? No! it couldn't be! He watched as she fell, her eyes sad, her mouth turned up into a slight smile as she fell into darkness. He heard Iruka order the other ninja around, but to Neji it was nothing. His hand gripped tighter on the object she had gave him. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why did she do that? He couldn't move his feet. They were planted under him as he sat in shock. He looked as he felt an arm on his shoulder.

" Neji….?"

He wanted to glare. It was Hiashi. His eyes wouldn't move. Why was he here? Neji blinked as Hiashi spoke. He didn't hear the words. Hiashi's figure just kept fading in and out. Not long after, he saw blackness.

* one year later

Neji walked across the training field. The red pendant swinging around his chest, as the wind blew around him. A year ago, on this day. He lost her. The girl that he had tried to save. He remembered going to her house the next day and telling her father that she was dead, due to the earthquake, but he just got shunned. Her father said that she'll be back soon. Just to give her time. He remembered the ceremony they had in the auditorium, for her. Neji didn't want to speak. He didn't know her all that well. He remembered that he had stayed in his room for weeks on end, not bothering to eat, because it was his fault. It was his fault she was dead. He remembered how Hiashi had snapped him back into reality by giving him a little….hard training, in which Neji wasn't all for.

Neji blinked back into reality as he exited the training grounds, walking to the school. Today was graduation. He would be a full-fledged ninja. He walked into the classroom and took his seat. Her seat. Tenten's seat was empty. The chair sat on top of the desk, and no one sat in it. Even when they got a new student, he had a hissy fit after class with Iruka refusing to let the new student sit in that seat. So, it stayed empty. Flowers were placed at the end of the wall where she had fell into the crack.

He looked as people entered the next classroom and coming out with headbands or just sulking in despair. His name was called and he passed with flying colors. He watched as teams were placed together, and left with their new teacher, proudly showing off their headbands. While the ones who failed walked home sulking. His name was the last to be called.

" Team 9!" Iruka announced. " Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten!"

Neji tensed. Did Iruka forget that she was dead? He looked as a bushy eyebrow boy walked up to him, introducing himself as Lee. Neji ignored him as the door opened.

" Sorry, I'm late!"

He blinked. No. he rubbed his eyes to make sure it was real. Tenten was at the door. Her regular two buns on her head, her regular pink Chinese top, her eyes….Neji jumped back out of his seat. How in the hell was she still alive?


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten looked at Neji as he fell back. What was his problem? She wondered. So, she had survived. Just because some ninja had a quick plan to save her before she fell to the bottom, wasn't nothing to freak out about. She thought Neji knew she was still alive.

Iruka sighed, " Tenten, why were you late?" he asked. She was usually the second one here.

Tenten laughed quietly. She couldn't tell them that her father was a little moody this morning. " I overslept." she lied. Iruka pointed to her seat, which she walked to quietly, hoping no one would notice her slight limp. Hr leg was killing her. Damn father.

Neji composed himself as he quietly got back into his seat. He had never reacted like that before. He listened as Iruka finished calling the teams and they left with their team leader. He mentally sighed. Where was their teacher and their other teammate? He was in here just a second ago. Wasn't he? It wouldn't matter. Neji would ignore him either way. He looked around. Him and Tenten were the only ones in there. Then he realized he still had her ID and her pendent.

Tenten yawed. Boy, was she tired. She laid her head on her desk. Her new teacher was late, her other teammate was not in the room. Ah well. She might as well get some kind of sleep. Just as she closed her eyes, she opened them, and cocked and eyebrow. Looking at a bushy eye browed boy who was standing in front of her. She guessed that this was her other teammate, but…he wasn't in here just a second ago….

" Hello," she smiled sitting up. Well, that went her few minutes of sleep.

He just stared at her, as if he were trying to figure something out. Neji mentally laughed, as he turned and looked at the two of them. They weren't talking yet, but just staring at each other. A thought stuck him. Where did the boy go? He wasn't even aware of the boy until she had said hello. Damn him and his thoughts. He was ranting in his head again. Neji watched as their other teammate cocked his head to the side. He was still staring her down.

Why does he keep looking at me? Tenten thought, as her smile faded. She blinked several times. There was something about this kid that creped her out more than the Hyuuga. His round eyes maybe? He finally opened his mouth.

" Do you get beat at home?" he asked, catching her off guard. Tenten's heart stopped, wondering who the fuck was he.\

**This is a short chapter because of a stupid project...**


	3. Chapter 3

Tenten raised an eyebrow, trying to calm the beating of her heart. Okay. She thought. This is just a boy who is very observant. She mentally groaned. And he was on her team! Great. This was just what she needed. He forced a smiled, but on the inside she wanted to rip this boy apart.

" What are you talking about?" she asked, hoping her eyebrow wasn't twitching. Cause knowing her, it was.

" Well, you are limping." he said looking at her left leg.

" I was training yesterday and got a sprang. No big deal." she said, waving her hand in front of her face. She knew she wasn't big on lying, but what the hell? Might as well give it a shot.

The boy cocked an eyebrow, while she swallowed. Neji was doing his best on trying to follow the conversation, now that his new teammate mentioned it, she was always on guard….

All of the pre-teens jumped as there was a loud BANG in the room, followed by lots of smoke. If Tenten didn't know any better, she was glad that her new teacher came at the most critical moments.

" GOOD EVENING MY LOVELY NEW STUDENTS!"

Tenten's head slammed on her desk. This was her new teacher? Oh, this had to be some kind of sick joke. He was in spandex! SPANDEX! Who wears spandex any more? No one! She had never seen some one in her life wear spandex, nor had a bowl hair cut, or bushier eyebrows than her new teammate!

She lifted her head to see that Neji's eyebrow was twitching. He m been thinking the same thing. She looked at her other teammate, and almost slammed her head on her desk again. He was glowing! He actually didn't mind it? Oh, Kami-sama, she wished she would have died.

" OKAY!" he shouted. Tenten winced. Oh, her ears. She would miss them so. " REPORT TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS AT 11 AM SHARP!" with that…he was gone.

" What the hell?" Tenten shouted, but not as loud as her new teacher.

" already?" she was to report to training that early? Her father is going to be pissed. Inside she smirked, well she is a ninja now.

Neji stood up. He was going to find a place in the woods to vent all his anger out from his new teacher. He was late, he was loud, he wore spandex…Neji didn't even think he was human. He looked over his shoulder seeing Tenten pound her desk in thought. From the looks of it, she was already venting her anger. He looked at his other teammate. Neji almost gagged. Almost. His new teammate, was in some far away land for Kami-sama knows why. His new teammate looked happy to see their new teacher. Weren't these next 10 years going to be fun?/

A/N: Again sorry if the chapter is so short. stupid school is getting better of me and I'm training for NG (National Guard) I promise next time that the chapter will be longer. well, until then... -.-'


	4. Chapter 4

Tenten walked to the supermarket, after encountering her new teacher. She needed to pick things up for dinner. She decided to spend time there, cause she wasn't ready to go home yet. Grabbing a basket, she strolled down the isles. Looking at the different things, as her basket filled with food for dinner, and for later around the house. She looked up at a shelf, she needed to get wasabi, but….she couldn't reach it. Placing her basket on the floor, she stood on her tiptoes, reaching a hand out for the wasabi.

Neji turned the corner, looking for the soy sauce. His stupid uncle had forgot to buy some, and insisted that he go and get while it Hinata. Hinata had to get personal items as well. Damn her, her father, and everyone else he could think of. He turned down the isle looking at the soy sauce. What kind did his damn uncle want? Momentarily distracted, by the many rows of sauce he looked over at Hinata.

She was looking at something. He turned his head, looking at his new teammate. She was reaching for wasabi. He cocked an eyebrow as she cussed the shelf to hell and back. Hinata tugged on his sleeve.

" Nii-chan, can you help her?" she asked softly.

Neji glared at her. She didn't know that Tenten was on his team. He would not help her…..but he thought back to the earthquake. She had saved him, by letting go….he walked over to her pushing her out of the way.

Tenten blinked as someone pushed her. " Hey!" she yelled. She looked at the bottle of wasabi that was being held in front of her, then at the person's face. Neji. She took it. " Thanks…" she said, placing it in her basket. He didn't reply, he just walked back over to the soy sauce. Now….what kind…?

Hinata grabbed the sweet soy sauce. " Here…he uses this…." she muttered. It was barely audible.

Tenten looked over Neji's shoulder to see a girl about a few years younger than them. She had short raven hair, and the same pale skin and eyes just like Neji. " Hey, Hyuuga." she said tapping his shoulder.

Neji turned, still holding the bottle of soy sauce. " Hn," he muttered.

" Is that your sister?"

Neji glared. And he glared hard. If a glared could kill, she would be dead by now. How dare she think Hinata was his sister! Hinata blushed slightly. Yeah, when hell freezes over. She thought, but it was no point of thinking it when Neji said it out loud.

Tenten blinked. " So…she's not you sister?" she asked. That was way funny. They should be. A thought struck her. " SHIT!" she shouted making both of them jump. She didn't have a watch on her either…. She quickly looked at Neji. " What time is it?"

Neji pulled out his watch…. " 16:27..." he muttered, by the time he looked up Tenten was already gone. He walked up to the counter with Hinata following behind him, he saw Tenten rush out the door, her hands full of bags.

Shit, shit, shit….fuck, fuck, fuck! I'm late! She thought as she turned the corner, forcing her house key into the small hole. By the time she had placed the right key into the hole, she could feel the dark aura coming from behind the door. She took a deep breath and prepared for the worst as she opened it.

She knew it. As she had opened the door, she was immediately flying back into the wall across the hall. She winced as she stood up, seeing that the bags were torn already. She held her right side, knowing she was going to have a bruise later. Wasn't that peachy? She had a twisted ankle and a bruised rib cage, what else could go wrong? Or, right….her father….speaking of which, he was standing above her glaring.

" Why the fuck were you late?" he shouted. If she didn't known better, she would have thought the whole village heard him. But, no, only the people who lived in the apartments, and they always knew what was going on. She had pleaded to them not to tell the Hokage. They agreed….to a certain extent. That she would at least try not to make her father angry. That didn't do any good. He was angry regardless.

" I ran to the supermarket….to get food for dinner and later in the week…" she muttered motioning her hand to the foods that were lying on the concrete floor.

Her father glared, as he bent down and smiled. A cold smiled. This couldn't be good… " Good work," he said patting her head. She closed her eyes, knowing what was going to happen next. She was right. A punch in the stomach, a kick in the side, slap in the face, and walking off to the bar. She hunched over and groaned. Dear, Kami-sama she was…ugh! She coughed. She looked at the redness that covered the floor in front of her. She assumed one of her ribs were broken. Knowing her corrections, she was most likely right.

She looked up as the people came out from their apartments. She slowly stood up, smiling at the small crowd. She knew they were always watching, for her safety, but it wasn't long until she saw darkness.

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes to the smell of cinnamon. She groaned, as she sat up. She looked around, she hadn't been here before, and this wasn't her house either. She winced as a pain hit her side. She looked down seeing bandages wrapped around her chest and her stomach. She looked up at the woman that walked into the room. She knew her. She lived next to Oba-san.

But….where was Oba-san?

" Oh, good…you're awake…" she smiled.

Tenten blinked. " Ne…onee-chan…where's Oba-san?" she asked. She was used to having oba-san treat her wounds.

The woman lowered her eyes. " She…passed last night…."

Tenten blinked and smiled blankly. She will be missed. She thought. She willed herself not to cry. She was a ninja now. Ninja didn't have any emotions, they just got in the way of missions. She looked as the woman handed her some tea.

" Here, you need to drink….it will help your wounds…" she said. Tenten looked at her. She was a medic. Ninja. It wasn't hard, because she did have a lot of needles and things around this room. Tenten smiled and shook her head.

" No, I have to get back home…" she said, climbing out of the bed. She mentally winced. If she was going to go on missions, this was nothing.

" I have to make dinner….."

The woman frowned, setting the tea down on a near table. " If there was one thing I learned from oba-san, she didn't let you leave her house, until you were completely healed."

" I have to train tomorrow." Tenten wined. She would not miss out on her first training session with her new team.

" Well, you will have to wait until you are healed. Until then you are not to go on missions."

" But-!"

The woman glared. " No buts. Now rest!" she ordered, which made Tenten lay back into the bed. Just wait, when morning comes, she will be out of there.

* * *

Tenten opened her eyes, looking around. She could see the sun above the trees. She looked over at a wall seeing that it was only 10:48. She climbed out of bed. She needed to get to the training grounds. Looking at a near window, she opened it, and climbed out of it. She jumped to the ground. She looked back up at the window, thank you nee-chan, but I will not miss my first day of training. She thought as she ran to the training grounds.

Neji cocked an eyebrow, as Tenten jogged towards him and Lee. They were the first to get there. He was ignoring Lee, about him becoming a ninja with only tai-jutsu.

Tenten placed on a fake smiled, and walked as best as she could with out limping. She needed to get through this. Just for today…

They all sat quietly, waiting for their new teacher. Tenten laid in the grass, slightly napping, Neji in a tree mediating, and Lee throwing rocks into a near ditch. They all jumped, when there was a loud bang of smoke and their new teacher was doing some kind of ridiculous pose. It was kind of sad to see her new teacher do that.

" ALRIGHT! ARE YOU READY TO TRAIIIIN?" He shouted, causing her and Neji to wince. Only Lee was the only one to answer. " OKAY! GIVE ME 500 PUSHUPS 300 SITUPS AND 900 LAPS AROUND KONOHA, THEN WE WILL START THE REAL TRAINING!"

Tenten wasn't aware her mouth was open. Was he insane? That was a warm up? She shrugged. Well, every teacher has a different method of training. Maybe his was to push them to their limits. Getting on the ground she began sit-ups. It really didn't help. Her stomach was bruised, and she got a wave of pain every time she sat up.

Just as she was doing her 100th sit-up, she blinked as a shadow was sat over her. She looked up at the glaring woman. She was caught. " There you are!" she announced to Tenten, grabbing her arm and forcing her up. " I told you to stay in bed, didn't I?"

Neji looked up from his pushups. Lee and Gai were doing laps around the village. In amazement, he was happy….until they ran up to them. He looked at Tenten.

" But I didn't want to stay in bed! I was going to do my training, no matter what you said." Tenten whined.

" What's this about?" Gai asked looking at Tenten then at the woman.

The woman ignored him. " If you don't get you little ass back into bed, I will tell Lord Hokage!"

" But-!"

" No, buts! Go!"

Tenten glared while walking off in the direction of the woman's house. Damn adults to hell. She thought as she walked off./

A/N: For some reason this chapter seemed longer in my head...I'm also working on a Fruits Basket story, but I'll publish that when I am done with Switched. Muahahahahahaaaa...see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Neji watched as his teammate stormed off steaming. He looked over at his newest teacher. His other teammate walked up beside him, as they both listened to their teacher and the woman.

" Why did you send my student home?"

" She will be bedridden until the end of the week."

" You didn't answer my question."

The two teammates watched as she sighed with annoyance. " She was doing some late night training and hurt herself and she wanted to come and train again, but I told her no." the woman said simply.

Gai cocked an eyebrow as inquiring what she had just said, " Then, what is this about you telling the Hokage something?"

" I told her, that if she didn't do as I say, then I will tell the Hokage to remove her place as a ninja." the woman said turning away to walk off in the direction of Tenten. " If you see her again, then bring her to me." she said before walking away.

Gai and the others watched as she walked away and was clear out of sight. Before looking up at a tree. " She's gone." he announced.

Tenten sighed, jumping down from her tree. She had made it look as if she had walked away, but as soon as she was out of sight, she had found a way around this. Thank Kami-sama for ninja academy. After Gai had given her the instruction to take it lightly, he cut her training in half, but it still was extreme.

* * *

She finished her training, and walked home slowly. Her body ached! She stopped at her apartment door, seeing the woman. She was glaring at her. Did she do something wrong? Tenten looked down at the tapping foot. Yep, she done something wrong…..

" Tenten," the woman said calmly, while her foot was still tapping.

Tenten swallowed. " Yes?" she asked weakly.

" Why weren't you in bed?"

" Um….you see what had happen was….."

She stopped her foot. " Shut it. I don't want any lies."

Tenten's mouth hung open as she saw the door behind the woman open. Her house door. She looked up at her father, while the woman kept talking. " um…..nee-chan…." Tenten started but the woman cut her off.

"I'm not done…" the woman stated, giving her a glare.

Tenten pointed to her father while the woman turned around. The man was tall. Too tall. He hovered over her, giving her a glare. The woman tear-ed up. She had never seen someone this big….this….dangerous. Her knees gave out, while she still looked up at the glaring man. She was suddenly afraid. For her. For TENTEN. This is what she lived with…..slightly blinded by her thoughts, she snapped back into reality when she heard Tenten whimper. She looked up as the man had grabbed her by one of her buns. She watched in fright as he pulled her into the house, seeing her sad smile as he did.

The woman sat there for a few moments. Hearing the screams and things breaking and the shouts of the two inside. For a moment, it was quiet and she thought everything was okay, until she heard Tenten scream. A high pitched scream that wanted to make her ears bleed. The woman quickly stood up, running to the Hokage's office. She wasn't going to let this happen any longer.

Tenten screamed in pain as she heard her wrist break. The snapping of her bones, the blood that ran between her eyes and blinded her. She wanted to cry. No! she wouldn't cry! Crying shows weakness! She looked up as her father hovered over her. She blinked as the phone rang. For getting about her for the moment, her father walked over to the ringing phone.

" Hello?" he asked.

Neji swallowed at the other end of the phone. This man's voice was….deep. He would not let fear get the best of him. " Is this Tenten's house?" he asked. Hoping he dialed the right number that was listed in the phone book.

**-who wants to know-** the voice at the other end muttered.

" This is her teammate, Hyuuga Neji. I would like to speak with her." Neji said trying to keep his voice from shaking. The man grunted at the other end before there was silence. He heard a quiet hello. " Is this Tenten?" Neji asked.

" Yes," Tenten answered wincing as her father pulled on her broken wrist. It was already swollen, and him pulling on it wasn't making it any better. " Who is this?"

-**Neji**- the voice answered. -**can you met me at the training grounds?-**

" Uh…." she said.

Neji looked at the phone thinking that he had hit the wrong button. He heard the deep voice again.

**-why do you want her?-**

" I have to return her scrolls. She left them at the training ground." Neji lied. He just wanted to give her ID and pendant back. The man grunted, Before hanging up. But Neji did hear the slight scream in the background before he did.

* * *

Tenten walked to the training grounds, after her father went to sleep. Her wrist was very swollen, her head was throbbing, she knew the blood on her forehead was dried, and her stomach was hurting again, knowing that she must have broken another rib. She could hear thunder, and knew a storm was coming. She looked up at the figure that was sitting under the tree. She tried her best not to limp. She had tried so hard….

" Tenten?" Neji asked looking at the figure that was limping up to him. She blinked and smiled slightly. " Hey, you wanted to see me?" she asked, falling to the ground next to him

Neji, for the first time in his life, was speechless. His teammate was….

" What happened to you?" he asked, moving a piece of hair from her dried bloodied face.

" I….fell down a few flight of stairs…." she answered, as lighting lit up the sky.

He could see her eyes, they were… " stairs?"

She decided to change the subject. " What did you want to see me for?"

Neji dug in his pocket quickly, thunder roaring in his ears. " Um, you need these back." he said handing her, her pendant and ID.

She blinked and took her ID, but not her pendant. " I was looking for this thing." she said.

" And your pendant?"

" Keep it. Let's just say it symbolizes our friendship." she smiled, patting his head.

Right then. Right there. A bolt of electricity jolted through them. It took them both a moment to realize that they were struck by lighting. Tenten screamed, her injuries becoming more vital, while Neji struggled to keep from screaming in pain. It wasn't long, before both of them was darkness while the rain followed. Not knowing what was in store the next day. /

A/N : Hey! sorry I really keep thinking that these chapters are longer in my head...just to let you all know, I stopped my training for NG. I'm thinking of Law School. How does that sound? please, review if you want.


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten opened her eyes to a dull pain coming from her head. The sunlight was shining in through some blinds. Wait….she looked over at the window. That wasn't right. She had curtains….not blinds….she sat up looking around. This wasn't her room. She blinked as dark chestnut hair fell over her shoulders. Her hair was a chocolate brown….not chestnut brown. And the room. It didn't smell like beer and smoke, it smell like…..no! she thought jumping out of the bed that wasn't hers. She ran to a bathroom. No, no, no, no…she looked into the mirror and screamed. Not knowing that he was doing the same thing across the village.

Neji grasped the mirror that hung from the wall in the room. He was Tenten? Oh, hell no! there was something not right. He took a deep breath. Okay…he thought. Relax…..he tried to remember what happened, only to jump at the sound of a knocking at the door. He quickly walked to it, seeing that woman that had ordered Tenten away.

" Are you alright?" she asked. " I heard you scream."

" Um….yeah…." Neji said. He quickly covered his mouth. He even sounded like her! Only then did he notice there was a cast on Tenten's arm. Did she break it?

The woman blinked. She wasn't convinced.

Neji looked around, what would Tenten do….what would she do….Neji forced a sigh of annoyance. " Yes, I'm fine, nee-chan, go away." Neji muttered waving her away. He looked up as his body ran up to them, and grabbed the collar of the shirt he was wearing.

" Give me my body back!" his body shouted.

" Okay…let me get this straight…." the woman said looking at the two pre-teens that were seated across from her on her couch. It was strange. In Tenten's body, there was a straight face…almost blank. In Neji's body, there was an anxious face….ready to jump out. " You two are switched?"

" yes, and we need to get our bodies back, NOW!" Tenten replied. Kami-sama! She would not get used to this damn deep voice. She itched to have her body back, or at least by the end of the day before her father gets home…..The woman nodded her head as if in thought. Tenten growled.

" Nee-chan!"

" I thinking!" she shouted. " Okay, how did you two get switched?"

" WE were struck by lighting." Neji muttered. Ugh….curse this high pitched voice to hell!

The woman almost laughed. Almost. She still could not get over the fact that they were switched and in any case, their expressions were different. She coughed back her laughter. " Um, struck by lighting you say?" she asked, trying to contain her laughter. " That's…unheard of…." she coughed again.

Both of the pre-teens glared. They know she was trying to kill her laughter. They dared her to laugh. They had given her a just-laugh-and-see-what-you-get type of glare. All of their thoughts were broken where there was banging on the door. They looked at each other, bewildered by the sudden visitor. The woman stood up and walked to the door. She opened it and slammed it close, only to have a foot block the way.

" Give me Tenten." the man growled.

" Why?" the woman asked, knowing her applying pressure to the man's foot wasn't fazing him, but who cared at the moment?

" I need to talk to her." he replied.

The woman blinked as she flew back. He had forced her door open….just what was he?

Neji looked at the man that approached him. He was tall. His shoulders were broad, his eyes were glaring orbs. He resembled nothing to Tenten…Neji winced as he grabbed him by the hair. That's right…he thought. Tenten's father though he was Tenten. Well, damn. Wasn't that peachy?

Tenten looked in horror as her body got drug out. Only on a few minutes…will Neji discover her secret./

A/N: I'm still so very sorry, honestly these chapters do seem longer in my head. but I will update every few days, so please keep reading and thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Neji winced as he was thrown into the house. His…Tenten's arm was already broken, it did no good to have her father step on it and break the cast. He screamed in pain. The high voice of Tenten's pierced his ears. He was not used to that. He looked at her father with tears in his eyes. He would not cry. If Tenten cried, he would no image what her father would do to him, much less, to her body.

" Where the hell have you been for the past two days?" her father shouted.

Neji looked, up through tear filled eyes. There was something not right about this man. He was…deadly. And Tenten has to live with him? Oh, Kami-sama, poor her. The man was still expecting an answer. Neji looked around quickly. " Um…I was with a friend." he said, unsurely. The pain in Tenten's arm was still killing him.

' I didn't say you could go out with a friend, now did I?" he asked.

" no…" Neji almost whispered, as the guy hovered over him.

" I'm glad you know that, now." he said bending down to his level. The guy smiled, and Neji relaxed. Not knowing, it was a big mistake.

" Ohh! What do I do?" Tenten wailed as she looked at the woman.

" what do I do, what do I do, what do I -"

" Tenten!" the woman shouted, finally snapping. Tenten looked at her, her eyes filled with worry. " Calm down…"

" Calm down? Calm down?" Tenten shrieked. " He knows! Oh, Kami-sama, he knows!"

The woman sighed again. Even though it was odd, Tenten was in a Hyuuga's body, all she could seem to worry about was Neji finding out her secret. Not getting her body back. The woman clamped her hands down on Tenten's….Neji's shoulders. " Listen to me." she said sternly. " If you keep panicking, then he will. Think of a plan."

Tenten thought for a moment. It was true she needed to get her body back, even before Neji told the Hokage…. " The Hokage!" she shouted.

The woman blinked. " the Hokage?" she asked.

Tenten nodded, " Yeah! We could go to him and see if he has a technique for us!"

" I highly doubt…." the woman didn't get to finish her words as Tenten ran out, as the long chestnut brown hair that followed.

Neji screamed in pain. He made a note to himself not to let his guard down ever again. The man had walked away, muttering to himself about beer. Neji took the chance to run out of the house, and to the hospital. If Tenten saw her body like this, who knows what she would do to his body. No, he wouldn't even think about the possibilities.

" I am sorry, but I have not heard of that every happening here in this village." the Hokage stated, as he turned around to look at the boy, no….Tenten.

" Please, Hokage-sama!" Tenten pleaded. She really needed her body back, and she could already imagine what Neji had already found out. No…he already knew.

The Hokage arched an eyebrow, at the comment. It was still strange to hear that coming from a Hyuuga, even if their bodies were switched. He looked as the door opened, looking as Hiashi walked in. he looked down at Neji. He was…..no, he had his emotions on his face….odd….

Hiashi bowed, " you summoned me, Hokage-sama?" he asked, wondering why he wasn't receiving a glare from Neji.

The Hokage stood up, walking to the window in the process. He looked down at the village. " It seems that Neji is no longer himself." he replied more to himself than to Hiashi.

" Sir?"

The Hokage turned around and looked at Tenten, who gave him a worried look. From the look he could tell that she didn't want him to know, but he didn't have a choice. As he opened his mouth to reply, the door quickly slammed open.

" Tenten!" a voice shouted.

Tenten turned at the name of her name being called. She looked at one of her many nurses that took care of her, when she was injured. She shrunk back as the nurse approached her.

" I want an answer!" she shouted grabbing hold of Tenten's….no….Neji's shirt.

" I might have an answer that you want, and I might not." Tenten said wincing at the tightness she was receiving.

" An answer?" the woman shouted.

Tenten winced, her ear…Neji's ear….was sensitive. She guessed that he had never heard shouting before. That was a little understandable, considering he lived with a bunch of human ice blocks that didn't have any emotions.

Hiashi blinked at the commotion. He never in his life….has seen something like this….. He stepped up. " You're not Neji….are you?" he asked.

Tenten gave a light laugh….. " Well, no….." she said, scratching her….Neji's head. Kami-sama, how could he live with his hair in his face? It was annoying!

" Where is he?" Hiashi asked, stepping closer. If they harmed his nephew, they would die.

The woman gave Tenten a hard look. " He's in the hospital…."/

A/N: I know this may seem confusing, but I was going to updatde friday...test and midterms...so I updated today cause there was no school. yay for election day...


	8. Chapter 8

Tenten fell to the ground…. " Aw, man!" she whined.

The Hokage and Hiashi blinked, " What happened?" they asked.

The woman looked at Tenten, who gave her pleasing look, before she sighed. " He fell down some stairs, has a broken wrist, two broken ribs, and bruises around the stomach."

Hiashi blinked again. Never in his life had he heard Neji falling down something as simple as stairs, but he was in a different body….so that did make sense. Didn't it? No that was just….absurd! Who in their right mind would fall down something as simple as stairs? He shook off the thoughts that entered his head about his own daughter….Hinata….well, she's a natural.

" Is he alright?" the Hokage asked, fearful of what had happened to the boy.

The nurse nodded, giving Tenten a hard look. " Nothing life threatening…" she had said that with an edge to her voice and Tenten swallowed. The Hokage cocked an eyebrow, but had said nothing about this.

Hiashi sighed. " Let's go and visit him."

" No!" Tenten shouted. Kami-sama, she hated this voice. They all cocked an eye brow. She looked around. " I mean, I should check up on him, cause he is in my body….."

The Hokage nodded at this. " Okay, go on…" he said. Tenten nodded and ran out of the room. The Hokage looked back at the nurse, " Now then…" he muttered. " Tell me what is really happening."

Tenten ran to the hospital , huffing to get into the room. She knew which one was hers, since she was practically assigned to it. She opened the door and looked at Neji, who was blankly staring out of the window. He turned as he heard the door open. Tenten closed the hospital door, slightly glaring at him.

" What did you do to my body!" she shouted at him, stomping up to him.

" I didn't do anything." he muttered simply. " your father did it."

Tenten acted dumb. " No way!" she would not let him find out. Even if she had to lie. " My father is the most loving man ever, he would never do anything like this, " she glared down at him. " So you did something to my body."

Neji clenched a fist. " I didn't do a thing!" he shouted. Why would she not believe him? Her father had did this! He had nothing to do with it!

Tenten crossed her….his arms. " you had to do something." she muttered acting like she wasn't convinced.

He was ready to fire back at her, until there was a knock on the door. They looked as it opened.

" Tenten!" Lee shouted as he ran inside. He was….crying? Why was that? " Tenten! Are you okay?"

Tenten blinked. " Yeah, I'm fine why?" she asked.

She blinked again as he turned and glared at her. " I wasn't asking you, Neji, I was asking our beloved Tenten." he said, waving a hand to her body that sat on the bed.

Neji could swore he saw his body's eyebrow twitched. He just wanted to laugh. No…he was a Hyuuga. He looked as Lee started to him, and took his….Tenten's hands. " Tenten! I will always protect you!" he vowed. " You are the springtime in Neji's and I's youth!"

Tenten wanted to punch the boy…so damn badly. And on the other hand, was " I's" even a word? She decided to let it slip.

Neji forced himself to smile. If he wanted to be a great shinobi he had to master the arts of everything. Emotions included. " Hey Lee." he muttered. Hr could feel his….Tenten's eye twitching. " Yeah…im fine…"

Lee blinked. Tenten noticed that he wasn't convinced, so, she decided to step in. " Lee." she tried to say in a monotone voice. " she fell down some stairs, she needs rest."

Lee turned to look at who he thought was Neji. " she is rested. She needs more rest!" he turned and gave who he thought was Tenten a thumbs up. " Yoshi!" he shouted. " You shall rest!"

They were bickering so much they didn't notice the odd aura coming from the door./

A/N: Hey, new chapter is up! thank you for reading so far. be looking out of Monday!


	9. Chapter 9

Tenten sighed. She really didn't want to hear about Lee's 300 push ups and doing an extra 500 just incase he wasn't 'fit' enough.

Neji wanted to punch this boy so bad in the face! He would not shut up! Arugh! He would rather be beaten again, that to listen to this! No, he changed his mind. He would rather listen to this that to be beaten.

Lee on the other hand was enjoying himself about the spring time of youth, and how he couldn't wait to reach his.

Just a regular day in the hospital, right?

Wrong.

They all jumped as the hospital door opened. Quickly and rather loudly, since it hit the wall.

They looked at the man that was walking in to them. Tenten swallowed. Her father.

Neji wished he could have died right then and there. But, considering his condition, he couldn't. he watched as Tenten's father walked over to him. Neji closed his…her eyes as Tenten's father raised a hand. He was expecting a bow to the head, but it was patted.

Just as confused as he was, all Tenten could do was blink. The words that escaped her…his mouth: " Who are you?"

The man turned around. He was surprised. This boy, a Hyuuga had spoken. Did he how about what happens?

Lee however was talking to a nurse that had went by. So, he was currently out of the room.

The man slightly smiled, and Tenten flinched. This guy wasn't her father. Her father would never smile so…tenderly. His smiles were cold. But this guy was different.

" I see…so you two are…." he started, but dismissed the idea.

" Yeah. We are switched…but how did you know?" Neji muttered. This wasn't Tenten's father. The guy had a softer aura…

The guy laughed. Neji and Tenten looked at each other in confusion. Just what was so funny? Finally after a moment of laughing, the guy smiled again. " I see I was never told about."

" What are you talking about?" Tenten asked.

" I'm you're uncle." the guy said.

" Say what?"

He laughed again. " I'm your father's older brother." ( I couldn't think of name for the father or the uncle, so just hang with me)

" Since when?" she asked.

" Since he was born." he answered. " we're 5 years apart." Tenten looked at Neji, who looked at the man, who looked at the both of them.

" I'm guessing, you would like to know how you're father became so violent." he said looking at the Hyuuga's body. It was odd to him, but he knew it was Tenten.

Tenten nodded, as she sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. Neji and her both looked at the guy who claimed to be her uncle.

" Well then." he said, as he walked over to a chair. " It happened like this…" he sat down, thinking of a place to begin.

* * *

I guess you could say when he was born, he never had a bad side. It was like, you wouldn't know him. He was polite, well mannered, everything any parent would ask for. The perfect son. Unlike me, I guess I was a little jealous of him. He got all the attention, leaving me with barely any for them to know my existence. It was around I was 15 and he was 10, that we were alone. He asked me a question.

I guess I wasn't expecting his question, because I didn't know how to answer it. His question?

'onii-san, are you really happy?'

Sure I was thrown off. This was coming from the 'perfect son' it seemed liked he wasn't happy. So I asked him. His reply?

'no, I hate it.'

But always. He always seemed happy for the adults. I figured it was a matter of time he would snap. And I was right.

He had just turned 17, and he was wild. You could say he was rebelling. He wanted me to join, because of all my 'unhappy years' as he put it. And me being the young adult, I joined him. We started trouble. He ran around with women. While I drank and partied. It wasn't until he was 18 that one of the women he had fooled around with had become pregnant.

After his rebelling, he became a father to this kid. He was kicked out of our house, because he wasn't the 'perfect son' anymore, and he didn't mind it. He found an apartment, found a job, and him and the woman moved in together. But after a few years, the woman became pregnant again, and he couldn't handle it.

He was working two jobs to support just the three of them, and she was due yet another child? I guess it was too much for him. The woman died after she had had her last child, and named her. Of course, he didn't know a thing about raising a child. Let alone two of them. One was three the other just born.

But one night, years after their mother had died, the three year old was now 7 and was old enough to enroll into ninja academy, the other 5 just learning how to read. Their father was late from coming home from work.

The older one, he took care of the chores, while the younger one helped with what she could. It was about midnight, when their father had came home, and they were both asleep.

He was tired, pissed, everything you could think of. Finally he snapped. The older one woke to a heavy beating, and the younger one was being protected. He took all his stress, anger, everything out on the two kids. Deciding that he was going to protect his sister, the older grabbed her and ran to my house. Escaping from their father.

Their escape didn't last long. They ran to my house, where I was able to clam my brother down. It only lasted for that night, and he was back and doing it again in the morning. The younger one decided she didn't want to take anymore of this. Having her bother protect her, so she told him to run. She told him to run away, to be safe. She would calm their father down.

The older felt regret about this, but took his sisters words to heart, and he ran. He hated it, but he ran. He believed in his sisters words. But as soon as he left, she was the one to take his place.

* * *

The guy looked up. It was odd. He knew she was switched, but it was odd to see a Hyuuga cry.

Tenten was crying. She didn't know why. After that story she wanted to feel nothing but hate for her father, but she wound up crying. She crying because she was angry? No, she was crying because she had a brother. She was the one getting beat, to save her brother. She had forgotten all about him. But…why…./

A/N: Hey guys, I tried to make this chapter a little longer, but as you can see it was only longer in my head...look out for Saturday


	10. Chapter 10

After her uncle had left, Tenten sat in silence with Neji looking at her. Neji didn't know what to say. Tenten had a long lost brother, and she told him to leave so he wouldn't get hurt anymore….he furrowed his….her eyebrows in frustration. It doesn't make sense. If her father was taking all the stress out on her, then what was he still stressed about?

" Its…weird…Y'know?" she asked looking at him. She noticed that he was thinking a little too hard about this. He looked up at his body. " How I had a brother and I forgot about him." Neji looked down at the white sheets. He really couldn't compare. He had no siblings, his parents were dead, and yet…he only could feel sorry for Tenten.

" Tenten…I'm…"

" don't apologize, Neji." she cut in. " You haven't done anything."

" But-"

" No." she glared. She would not take any sympathy from anyone. She never had it and she would be dammed to hell before she gets it now!

Dropping the subject, Neji turned and looked out of the window. He looked as birds flew across the sky, " What beautiful weather we're having." he murmured.

Tenten looked up at her body in surprise. She wasn't expecting the sudden change of subject. She smiled slightly. " yes, it is.." she said.

Lee on the other hand was still talking to the nurse.

* * *

Neji was discharged from the hospital a few days later, he dreaded to go back to Tenten's house, but he was playing Tenten….okay. He told himself. 1.) never let guard down. 2.) make sure to think of a lie a head of time. 3.) survive at all costs. Taking a deep breath he opened the door.

* * *

Tenten walked past Hinata, who looked at her nervously. Tenten blinked. Did she did something wrong? She mentally slapped herself. That's right! Neji hated Hinata. Hinata thought she was Neji. (in a way she is) walking over to Hinata, she thought it wouldn't be bad if she tired to talk to her. Only to have Hinata back away a few steps. Tenten blinked again. Did Neji really have that bad of a face?

Okay, so there was one way not to make Hinata fearful of her. And that was….oh…she knew Neji was going to kill her when they get their bodes back. She smiled. Well, to Hinata Neji smiled. There was something off about her cousin. But in a way….wasn't he always?

" Wh-who are you?" Hinata shouted. That wasn't her cousin. How did she know? He never smiled.

Tenten blinked. So that plan didn't work. She guessed Hinata was used to the glares not the smiles. There went her cover. " Uh…I'm Neji" she said, unsure if she should go along with the plan or not.

" N-No you're not!" Hinata shouted again. " Neji-nii-san never smiles!"

Well damn. Tenten thought. He really is an emotionless bastard. She sighed. " Okay. I'm Tenten."

" Tenten-chan?"

Tenten nodded.

" The guy that was at the store and couldn't reach the wasabi?" Hinata asked.

Tenten ached to punch the little girl. She wasn't a guy. " No, I'm a girl."

Hinata smiled, only to have it drop. Her saw her father coming, and his emotionless face wasn't the same. It was almost…./

A:N/ Hey guys sorry about that note thing. i really was brain dead... .


	11. Chapter 11

" F-father!" Hinata announced as she bowed.

Hiashi looked at Tenten, and sighed. " Look, I know Neji and you have to act like each other, but please don't smile." he muttered.

" Why not?" Tenten half-shouted.

" Because it would scare people."

" Neji's body smiling is scary?" Tenten asked. He nodded, while Hinata looked down, trying to hide her laughter. " and I assume that walking around here like I have no balls is scary too, huh?"

Hinata bit her tongue, and hard.

" Okay, so I have to play the Emo kid game? Don't all of you Hyuuga's do that?" all but Hinata, she thought but kept it to herself. She didn't want to doubt the girl just yet. After all, she is a Hyuuga, the smiles could be an act.

Tenten shook off the thought. No, Hinata was pure innocence. Then again…..

Hiashi sighed. " Its not a game. Its just how were are accustomed."

" So, I guess you are born like that too." Tenten muttered under her…his breath.

Hiashi looked at Hinata ignoring that last comment. " I want you to show her around the estate."

Hinata looked at Tenten, or Neji….she didn't know who it was.

" Y-yes father." Hiashi nodded and left.

Hinata finally giggled when he was out of sight. " Wow, I think you can pull off Neji-nii-san, but only with the emotion."

She didn't stutter….Tenten thought. So it was an act…..well she didn't know. She walked around with Hinata, only to get glares from other Hyuuga. She tapped Hinata's shoulder. " Psst, hey, why are they staring at me like that?" she asked. She really wanted it to stop.

" Because." Hinata replied. " Its not common to see the main part of the family walking with the branch part." Kami-sama, these people really are crazy. Tenten thought as they walked up to a building. " This is where Neji-nii-san stays. You will be staying here."

Tenten wasn't really paying attention, until she got inside. She paled. Her house wasn't as….she couldn't think of the words. Her house paled in the place of Neji's apartment. Everything was so….placed. In order. Clean. It was as if she died and came back to life. Oh, she envied him so much. She took a look around, and went to ask Hinata a question, only to see that she had disappeared. Damn girl, always so….what's the word? Tenten thought. Ah, forget it./

A/N: hey sorry guys, about this chapter being so short. you know with thanksgiving and all. anyway, i really hope you read that chapeter before this becaue i deleated the aouthers note. so ill try to make the chapter longer next time so until then i think you guys can wait until next week. .


	12. Chapter 12

Neji looked around before setting inside Tenten's house. The cost was clear, taking a step inside he regretted it immediately. As soon as he did that, a hard pain was across his face.

" Dammit!"

Neji looked up, at the figures. Wait…figures? They looked just alike! Wait…..it was the uncle. One of them was….he couldn't tell. He looked as one smiled.

" Sorry, I was too late…"

Okay, he took that one was the uncle. Or…was it? Argh! He couldn't tell. Neji stood up looking at the two. Okay…so the one glaring was Tenten's father. And the one smiling was the uncle. He watched as the uncle released the brother.

" I had just told him that you two were switched." the uncle said, looking at his brother who walk to the couch. " It seems that he doesn't believe me."

Neji stood up, nodding in the process. Only to have fall back to the floor. He didn't know what was happening. Darkness surrounded him. What was this? He thought as he entered the depths of unconsciousness, little did he know Tenten was doing the same in his body.

* * *

" What the hell happened?" Tenten shouted, as she looked around. She was…in her house….again. Her jumped up looking at her uncle and her father. She knew the difference between the two, but she was back into her body? But how?

* * *

Neji opened his eyes, looking at the wide eyes that was looking at him. He slowly sat up, holding his head. Kami-sama, what just happened. He smelled food. It was dinner time? But he was just looking at twins. He looked up, and glared at anyone who looked at him. He was in back in his body. His uncle on the other hand noticed the glare, and smiled to himself mentally. His nephew was back. That moment was short lived, when Neji stood up and stomped up of the dinning room. He needed to talk to Tenten, now that he was back in his body.

* * *

" Alright….what happened?" Tenten shouted looking at Neji. She wa glad to be back in her body. And when she was back in it, boy didn't she stink!

Neji blinked. " What do you mean."

" Mean? I mean, why didn't you give my body a bath, while we were switched?" she shouted. When she was back in her normal back she took 5 showers and 2 baths.

Neji looked away. There was no way he was going to tell her, that he was afraid to look at her body. Just no way.

" I gave your body a bath!" Tenten said. But added in the back of her mind, 'with my eyes closed'. Yeah they were still pre-teens, but some things were a little too embarrassing to admit face to face.

Neji waved off the subject. " how did we switch back?"

Tenten glared. " If I knew I would tell you." hell even if she knew she wouldn't tell him. She had just begun to like the Hyuuga family. Even though they were human ice blocks, they were nice and kind people. Except of Neji, who she wondered had had any emotions.

Neji sighed. They weren't getting any where. " Let's just go home." he muttered.

Tenten smiled, " Okay!" and began heading off in the direction of the Hyuuga compound.

" I mean our normal homes."

" I know, I just want to say good-bye to everyone." Tenten smiled.

Neji shook his head. Girls, he thought. He would never understand them. Little did they know, it was only the beginning of their little exchange./

a/n: hey sorry this chapter is so short. i have been upset. my dog died sunday and i have been upset, and my old friend called me fake. (if you want to know what happened just pm me) and faily drama. so next time, i will try and make it longer. until then...


	13. Chapter 13

Time Skip. 10 years later…..

Neji-23

Tenten-22

Flying around trees, dogging attacks, throwing weapons, exploding tags. Tenten back flipped away from Neji's gentle fist. Last time she had got hit, she was bedridden for a week! She landed on a tree making quick hand signs, she summoned a sword. Taking the hilt, she ran toward Neji, making quick delicate stokes.

Neji dogged the swings, as he was backed into a tree. Tenten smirked, as she walked to him.

" I think I'll win this time," she said taking a slight swipe across his cheek. She pulled back her sword, and licked off his blood, where it had make a cut.

Neji smirked. " I think not." he muttered, disappearing and was behind her. Before she had time to react, she was lying stomach on the ground, her arms behind her.

She struggled. " That was cheap!" she shouted.

" That was payback for cutting my face."

" Well, I'm sorry that the prince got his face cut."

Neji applied light pressure to her back making her grunt. She buried her face into the grass. She would not respond to this pain. That's what he wanted. After applying little by little, she finally screamed. Neji stood up.

" That's all you had to do." he muttered, wiping his bloody cheek.

" You just wanted to hear me scream." she growled, stretching her arms. Neji only smirked. It did fell good to train with old partners now and then. Neji and her tried to get together every weekend to spar. Since the team was mostly broken up, and they had their own teams. every since they had switched bodies when they were younger, it somehow had brought the two of them together. (no not as in a bf/gf thing)

" Want to get something to eat?" Neji asked as he began to pick up her weapons.

" Dinner sounds nice." she muttered, helping him.

Neji blinked. Dinner? He looked up at the sky. Was it that late? Time never seemed to stand still when he was training with her. He gave her, her weapons as he finished gathering them, and began to walk to a near restaurant. After being seated, and ordered their food, Tenten thought of something.

" Hey." she said.

" Hn." Neji muttered. His tea was the best hot.

Tenten tried not to roll her eyes. That was one of the habits he had developed, and it irritated her so much. " Whattcha want for your birthday?"

Neji blinked. His birthday? When was that again….ohhh. In two days. He set his tea down. " Nothing." he muttered. In fact, he wanted a day to relax, and meditate beside a waterfall.

" Really?" she asked. " Okay." she began to sip her tea. Thinking of the endless things she could do to him on his birthday that she didn't do in real life. Oh, just he wait./

A/N: hey. thank you all for reading so far. i would let you all know that i have made up with my friend, it was a misunderstanding. so now...what would you like to happen? (in the story) for the next chapter i would like to have all the readers give me some suggestions on how they want the sorty will go ( so you all will be helping me write chapter 14). becasue soon in chapter 15 it is Neji's b-day. lets hope i get i do get some, and see what will Tenten do to NEji...


	14. Chapter 14

Tenten quickly ran to her house after being treated to dinner, and thanking Neji fo the food. He had a long list inside her head on the things she could do to him. She unlocked her door, and looked into the quiet house. Her father, was in a rehab and was receiving treatment for his stress. Overall he looked dead to her. Even the meds they were giving him were helping a little.

She had moved out of her father's house, and had found a small apartment not too far form her fathers house. About a block or two. She still haven't found her brother, but it didn't mean she gave up. She was still looking for him….in her spare time. She walked into the living room, after she removed her shoes, and wanted to face plant into the floor.

She glared. " What are you doing here?" she shouted, looking at the 4 girls in her living room.

Ino looked up from her magazine. " Oh, welcome home." she said.

" you didn't answer my question! I gave you all the spare key for emergencies only!"

Sakura jumped up, " but this is an emergency!"

Tenten rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen. " What could possibly be in emergency with you all?"

Ino pushed Hinata up. " She wants to throw a party for Neji."

" I-ino!" Hinata blushed.

Tenten set some water to boil. " are you sure she wants to throw the party or do you want to throw it?" she asked walking back into the room.

Ino rolled her eyes. " Okay, I want to throw it, but we need your help!"

" Why?"

" WE don't know what Neji likes."

" silence."

" Besides that."

Tenten made her way back to the kitchen. " I don't know." she half-lied. Well, she didn't.

Sakura ran into the kitchen. " but you're always around him!"

" Yeah, doesn't mean I know what he likes."

Ino suddenly squealed. " I know! We can set him up!"

Tenten cocked an eyebrow as she removed the boiling water. " On what?" she had a bad feeling about this idea.

" A date!"

She knew it. " Well, have fun with that." Tenten muttered, as she made herself some tea.

Ino huffed as she placed her hands on her hips. " And just why not?"

" Hinata and me already tried." Tenten replied sipping it. The other two looked at Hinata, as she nodded, simply wanting to get away from Ino.

" and when was this?"

" Last year."

" Last year?" Ino screeched. " We need to find him one!"

Tenten sighed. " Yep, good luck with that," she said gathering all of them and started to push them to her door, " I think I will sleep on it…"

" Hey!" Ino shouted. " Just a-!"

Tenten slammed the door in her face. Well….so much for a good night sleep. She locked her door. Both locks. They didn't have a key to the top lock. Tenten chuckled as she wandered off into the bathroom. " Have fun getting in." she muttered to herself as she started the water. /

A/N: Heyyy. sorry for this...i had to leae it at a clift hanger cause...well i think i wanted to but im not sure. okay, os i will be updating next week on sunday however...christmas break is on the 17th and will be updating on the 19th. you guys will have to wait for a few weeks, cause i won't have time to update. but i will make sure to write a lot. that and i have exams after break os i will try to write a lot. speaking of exams...i need to be studying for the test i have tomorrow...


	15. Chapter 15

Neji laid back against his bed after getting out of his shower. He stared blankly at the ceiling. Tenten's words echoed in his head.

'Whatcha want for your birthday?'

Now that he thought about it. He just wanted to spend some time with her. Maybe training, dinner, movie…..he shook off the thoughts. Tenten was not a frilly girl. Much less go onto a date. He shivered. What if she and Hinata tried setting him up again? Don't get him wrong, Ayama was a nice girl, but way out of standards. He needed someone strong…fun…someone who could kick his ass and not say sorry while doing it…some one like…Tenten….

He slammed a fist into his bed. No! Tenten was a teammate. A best friend! He would not get involved with his best friend. Something whispered in the back of his head, telling him that she wasn't. telling him that she as a full grown woman. That they weren't teens anymore.

He closed his eyes. Needing some rest. Maybe he could as Tenten out…just for his birthday…as a friendly date. Nothing more. He smirked, as he drifted to sleep. Yeah…that sounds about right.

* * *

The next day, Neji stood outside of Tenten's door. He readied himself to knock….but then realized he didn't know how to ask. He looked at the door. And thought of the possible things he could say to her.

'Tenten, I have a favor to ask you….'

No….

' Hey! Can I ask you a question?'

No…that would be something Naruto would say….

' I was wondering if you weren't busy….'

He shook off that one. It just sounded like a pick up line.

Dammit, he didn't know what to say. Taking a deep breath, he just decided to improvise, and knocked on her door. Forgetting that it was a Friday morning at 6, and Tenten usually took Fridays off to rest.

Tenten jumped at the sound of knocking at her door, then looked at the clock. It was 6:21 a.m.! Who in hell was knocking at her door at his time of the morning? Crawling out of her warm bed, she made her way downstairs, growling in the process, and she was dreaming about cookies. Damn those cookies to hell.

She opened the door quickly, as it slammed against her wall. " What do you want at this time of the morning? It's 6!" she shouted, still half asleep.

Neji blinked. He made a note to himself not to come at this time again. He had just woke Tenten up, and she looked pissed. Her hair was down, which he never thought it would be as long as Ino's but it was a mess, going in all directions. Her night shirt that came up to her upper thigh was all twisted and he could see a hint of blue. He looked back at her face as she glared at him, still not fully awake.

" Well, uh…" he started, but didn't know how.

" I don't want your cookies!" she shouted, slamming the door in his face.

Neji blinked, before trying to hold back a fit of laughter. That was odd in a way. He blinked again as the door opened quickly.

" Oh, Neji, I'm so sorry!" she mumbled. How stupid can she be? Only Neji was the one who woke up when the sun came up. Damn his earliness and the dreams of cookies. She move aside to let him in. Kami-sama she was stupid.

" Hn." he muttered, still thinking about the cookies incident. Was she dreaming about them at the time. He made his way over to the couch, as she closed the door, and walked over to the loveseat. He looked at her as she threw herself on it, her face buried in the cushions.

She groaned loudly. She was tired, and why did he have to wake her up! No…that was natural. She heard him cough, and she turned her head looking at him through her hair. " What's funny?" she groaned.

" Well, as much as I like seeing you, I don't think I like seeing blue bunnies all over your ass." he muttered.

She quickly sat up, her face turning a light shade of pink. " I didn't ask you to look either!" she huffed. Wait…why was she embarrassed? This was her house, so she just laid back down, making sure her shirt was covering her ass. " Why are you over here?"

Neji blinked. Shit! He forgot to think of something. So…this is what he said: " Tomorrow, would you like to hang out with me?" he knew it sounded cheesy. Especially coming from a Hyuuga, but Tenten didn't care. Hell, she knew when he was joking and when he wasn't.

She leaned up a little. " As in a friendly date for your birthday?" she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. She hated it so much, but she didn't care. Her mother had liked her long hair when she was alive, she decided to let it grow. It was the least she could to remember her mother.

Neji mentally smacked himself. Why didn't he just say that? " Yeah." he muttered looking away.

" Okay."

He blinked and looked at her. " what?"

" I said okay," she replied. " what? Is it odd?"

He shook his head. " No." he just wouldn't expect her to say it so easily.

She sat up, her sleepiness already worn off. " Okay, then meet me at the training grounds at 2."

Neji nodded. It was still odd to see her like that. She stood up, walking to the kitchen. He looked at her hair that swayed at her ankles. He still never thought it was so long. Longer than his. Tenten on the other hand was fixing some water on to boil. She headed up the stairs, to change. She wasn't going anywhere. Only to the store and back.

It was a little warm, she looked through her closet as she took off her night shirt. Then glared at the closet. All of her regular clothes were dirty! And all that was left was….girly clothes. " WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled. Well, she couldn't complain. She looked through the clothes her friends had gotten her over the years, wanting her to year.

She came across Ino's outfit that Ino had bought her on Black Friday. It was short black shorts, and a tank top that only came up to her upper stomach. She looked at the other clothes. Which were all dresses, and she would die go to hell and back again before she wore one of those.

Sighing she placed on the outfit and looked at herself in the mirror, as he brushed her hair. There stood a girl looking back at her…someone she didn't recognize, it took her a moment to realize it was her, she pulled her hair into a single ponytail, and stood up. The outfit wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. It made her look older.

Tenten walked down the stairs knowing she was going to hear it from Neji, any moment. She walked past him and into the kitchen, just as the water began to boil. 5...4...3...2...1...she counted in her head, before Neji walked in.

He opened his mouth to say something but got a glare. " Say one word about this, and I'll burn you with this water." she growled.

Neji held his hands up in defense. " I just want to know what happened to your other clothes."

She was two seconds away from burning him. " They are all dirty, so now all I have is this and dresses." he got ready to say something again and she answered for him. " no I will not wear one of them" she turned her back as she began to make tea.

Neji smirked. On, he wasn't going to let her live this down./

A/N: Heyyy guys. as you all know this will be the last chapter for this year. no im not stopping the book, im putting it on hold until my exams are over. i know i have a whole two to three weeks to study but my grades aren't the best right now. T.T so, until after exams, i will update again. don't worry, i will write while im studying. so until then, i hope you all have a merry christmas and a happy new year. wish me luck on my exams!


	16. Chapter 16

After cleaning a little, and eating something Tenten grabbed her shoes to go out and get food. Neji looked at her.

" Are you going out like that?" he asked.

Tenten blinked. Sure it was past her standards to wear something so reveling, but at this point she didn't care anymore. " Yeah, I have to go to the store someday." she muttered grabbing her keys.

" Hn." Neji muttered. For some reason he was against the idea of her going out like that, but he couldn't do anything. He followed her out the door and began walking down the street.

" So, what are we going to do tomorrow?" she asked, feeling some men stare at her. She wasn't used to that. Only Ino, Sakura, and Hinata got them.

Neji, on the other hand, was tossing a glare to each man that stared at her. Just his luck, a guy who happened to pass by, happened to bump into Tenten, who happened to fall. it took all his will to not rip the guy's throat out.

" Ohmigosh! Are you okay?" he shouted helping her up.

" I'm fine." Tenten answered as the guy kept bowing. For some odd reason, she felt a demonic aura emanating from behind her. She shook it off. It was Neji. He always had that aura…..most of the time. But then again….it seemed more demonic…she looked at the guy who helped her up.

" I'm really sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going, and…." the guy stopped, looking behind her, he had a sudden urge to run.

Tenten looked behind her as Neji glared at the guy. She smiled, at the guy. " Oh, don't worry about my friend, he's always like this." she lightly slapped Neji's cheek. He reduced the glare…..by 1/8. The guy smiled, bowed again and quickly ran off. Tenten huffed, and looked at Neji, who had on his regular mask on. " Why did you do that?"

Neji blinked. What was she talking about? " DO what?" he asked.

" You scared the poor guy!"

" Hn," he didn't want to admit it to her or himself, but he was slightly jealous.

Tenten continued walking to the store picking up their last conversation. Of they were going to do tomorrow. Neji didn't know. Okay, yeah it was his birthday….so…what do you do on birthdays? He knows most people had a party. But he wasn't most people. He hated crowds, and loud noise. A movie perhaps? But what kind of movies did he watch? None.

" Hey!" Tenten shouted, snapping Neji out of his thoughts. He blinked a few times. " wow, you spacing out. That's new."

" hn." he muttered.

" And stop it with the 'hn's. I asked what did you want to eat for lunch today."

Neji blinked. Well, it was 8 in the morning now. Lunch will be great. He didn't know. He wasn't a picky eater. He could live off instant ramen if he wanted to. So, he shrugged.

Tenten rolled her eyes, and went back to shopping. Guys…she understood them, but not their thoughts. She looked through the various vegetables, meats, and fruits. Doing the mental math in her head, not even bothering to ask Neji to stop glaring at every guy that looked at her. In fact, she was almost happy that he was with her at the time. Until they got to the register, and the cashier kept looking at her.

She didn't mind it, she was ignoring him as she was counting up the money she needed to pay. Neji on the other hand….broke the guy's wrist for touching Tenten's hand as she had handed him the money she didn't mind him touching her hand, most people would to get money, Neji didn't like it one bit. People in line gasped as the cashier screamed, as security was called. They looked at Neji, then bowed as the store owner was called up.

As they waited Tenten glared at Neji. " Why did you do that?" she demanded.

" Hn." Neji muttered. He would not admit to her that he was jealous of every guy that looked at her. She was his. Not theirs….whoa! Hold up a moment. Did he just think that Tenten was his? Something was wrong with him today.

" He only touched me, you didn't have to break the poor guys wrist."

" It does not require touching to take money, Tenten."

" It does if you don't want to the money to fall."

" Hn."

They looked as the store owner walked up to them. He looked at Tenten. " Ah…good to see you again." he said, slightly bowing.

Tenten stood up and bowed as well. " Yes, nice to see you again too."

Neji glared at them man as Tenten bowed. He was a guy. He knew, if a girl bowed, with a low cut shirt they would see. It took all his anger to control himself. Tenten felt that odd aura coming from Neji again, and she…well it looked light, but she elbowed him, pretty hard. Neji bit his tongue form taking a deep breath of air.

" So, what seems to be the problem here?" the store manager asked, looking at Neji then at Tenten.

" My friend, here, broke your employee's wrist." Tenten explained as apologetically as she could.

The store manager blinked, and looked at Neji. " Did he do anything wrong, to offend you?"

Neji ignored him and looked out a near by window. He wasn't going to explain his reasons to some old man, who seemed to flirt…with….Tenten. Inwardly he cursed, as the two of them talked. Damn…what was wrong with him? He was acting like a jealous boyfriend. He blinked. Wait…that wasn't right. Jealous…boyfriend. Yep. It seemed to fit him perfectly. He looked as the two hugged, Neji bit his inner cheek, and walked out with Tenten, while giving the sharpest glare he could manage to the old man, as he watched them walk away.

Tenten shifted the bag she had in her hand. " What is wrong with you?" she asked, ignoring the stares of men who saw her pass. Neji didn't reply as they walked to her house to place away the food. She made lunch for the both of them, and sat at the table. " say?" she asked again.

Neji still didn't reply as he took a bite of rice. All he said was:

" Itadakimasu." he ignored Tenten's hard stare as he went down to take another bite. He blinked when he realized his plate was missing. He looked up at her.

She was holding the plate with one hand. " You won't get your lunch back until you tell me." she said teasingly. She smirked at his glare. She knew he loved her cooking. One of her many girly talents that she kept secret. She had threatened him, Lee, and Gai that if they told about her cooking, she would get them all neutered.

Neji sighed. " Was it necessary to take my lunch?" he asked, avoiding her question.

" You woke me up at 4 this morning." she growled.

" It was 6."

" Same difference!"

Neji slightly smirked as he reached over the table and grabbed her plate. " Fine, then I will eat your lunch, since you have mine." he muttered.

Tenten swiped her plate before he could even get a bite. " Hell no!" she shouted. " All I want is an answer."

Neji closed his eyes. " The old man…" he muttered. " was flirting with you…"

Tenten blinked. " I know that." she said, placing back down the plates.

" he always has, so that was nothing new."

Neji gripped his chopsticks hard until they snapped. Tenten blinked, not affected my this. " he was….perv.…"

She sighed, handing him a new pair of sticks. " I know he was looking down my shirt Neji." he blinked at this. She did? " I'm not stupid." she took a bite of her own rice, lifting up her shirt. " I do have things." he looked at what was strapped at her chest. Sebon needles. So…was this where she hid her weapons during sparring…no…training was out of the question.

" Then he…" he started.

" Yes, Neji he saw the needles and slightly backed off." she sighed again. " but you wouldn't have noticed it because you were wanting to rip the man's throat out…no?"

" Hn." he bit into a piece of baked fish. Okay…so…he did want to rip the man's throat out. But it was a reason! You couldn't blame the poor guy.

* * *

After washing the dishes, Tenten dried her hands and walked to the living room, where Neji sat on the couch flipping through channels. She sat beside him, looking at the changing screen. For a moment she thought she heard Neji growl.

" Over 9,000 channels and there is nothing to watch." he muttered, shutting off the TV.

" Well, don't get mad at my TV." Tenten huffed, taking the remote from his hand and cutting it back on. She flipped through the channels. Today was supposed to be her day off. But Neji just had to come and bother her, didn't he? She settled on the local news, thinking it would be good. It wasn't. the weather man had called for rain. No….storm. Why her? She was going to be stuck with Neji all day and there was a storm? Oh…Kami must hate her.

Not even after the first five minutes, it was already pouring. She starred out the window, in shock. Why? Why, why, why, WHY? For some odd reason, she could see Neji smirking at her, which means he was going to be here for a while. Maybe even the whole night! There was nothing odd about that. She had him and Lee stay over a few times…..did she even have a guest bedroom?

No…they all decided to sleep in the living room. There was nothing odd about it…its just… its Neji! What were they going to do? Well, Neji could entertain himself by staring a wall. But her?

She stood up. " I'm going to take a nap"

Neji blinked back into reality. Man….why was he daydreaming about flowers and unicorns? He must be bored. " Hn." he muttered. Well, if she was going to take a nap, then he might as well too. He almost lived there with as many times as he came over. And he has to admit…the couch was pretty comfortable.

Tenten rolled her eyes, as she watched Neji lie down on her couch. Nothing new to her. He had slept over more than enough times. She headed up to her room,, listening to the rain beat down on her roof. She laid down on her bed, looking at the window. The rain coming down outside of it….

* * *

Tenten stirred a few hours later. Her blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness in her room. She quickly sat up, still hearing the rain outside. She took a glance at her clock. It was 7. She needed to make dinner….Uhhh…

Walking down stairs, she cut on the kitchen lamp glancing in the living room. Neji was still on her couch sleeping, his back facing her. She shrugged. She would wake him up….but…she didn't feel like it yet. Hmmm, she looked around in her kitchen. She didn't want anything big….she rummaged around in her cabinets, and found miso paste. Yep….that'll do. She would make miso soup tonight. What else? Steamed vegetables….rice….tea…yep. That is a great dinner. Gathering the ingredients, she washed her hands and the vegetables, as she began to cook.

Neji woke to a light, but spicy smell filling his nose. He sat up and stretched, before hearing a high pitched squeal. He blinked as he was face to face with Ino. Great….there went his nice few hours of a nap.

" Aww! He looks so cute when he's first waking up!" she squealed, wrapping Tenten into a tight hug, who was holding a knife in her hand.

" Where in hell did you materialize from?" Tenten shouted, suddenly looking into the living room. Her friends….all of them….team 7...8...9...and 10...?

Ino laughed running back into the living room before Tenten could stab her. " WE were here. We used a new jutsu, that can cover our charka."

" But I didn't sense you…." Tenten growled.

" Covered out presence!"

Tenten looked as Kiba shook his head. " Wait….waitwaitwaitwait…. Are you telling me…THAT'S Tenten?" he asked, as Tenten walked out of the kitchen.

Tenten blinked. " Yeah its me…why you wanna know?" she asked, holding up her knife.

" Dude! You don't look like a guy!"

Tenten blinked looking down at her outfit. She covered herself and glared at Kiba. " This was the only thing I had left!" she shouted, running to her room.

She could hear the mummers of the teams talking to each other. She sighed, sinking down in front of her door. Great….her clothes weren't done…and she really wanted to change….but….she looked thru her closet. All she had were dresses. She had planned on wearing one tomorrow, because of Neji' birthday…but….she shook he head. She would not wear one in front of all them. She was stuck with the outfit Ino had gotten her.

She jumped at a knock at her door. " What?" she asked annoyed.

" Something's burning….." Neji muttered thru the door.

Tenten quickly opened her door, having it slam against the wall, yelling as she pushed past her friends. She cursed as she reached the kitchen. She burnt rice. How in hell did she burn rice? Was rice even burnable? She threw the rice away and washed the pot as she checked on the soup. Form the living room she could hear Naruto.

" Man! Remind me not to eat Tenten's cooking! She burnt rice! How in hell do you burn rice?"

" Not everyone is a great cook, baka." Sakura muttered.

Tenten slowly walked out of the kitchen, just as Neji was walking down the stairs. She smiled sweetly at Naruto. " Naruto." she said as she walked up to him. Everyone eyed the weapon behind her back. " Naruto, Naruto, Naruto….you really have such a big mouth…" she looked at his blue eyes. She began to move her hand from behind her back, as Neji ran to stop her from killing the poor guy. " I Never asked for your opinion!" she shouted.

Everyone watched as Neji struggled to keep her content. It wasn't as easy as it looked. It took about half of his strength to keep her from moving, let alone, stabbing him. As Tenten threw out threats, bets were going around the shinobi of is she was going to kill him, or if Neji was going to pull her upstairs. Neither of the two choices were right. Neji cursed as he turned Tenten around, while she was still shouting angry threats, and kissed her.

The room fell into silence, as Neji pressed his lips to the struggling Tenten. One to get Naruto, the other was to pull away from Neji. It wasn't any good. He was stronger than her, so she relaxed until he was done. It was odd. Even in a few seconds, her stomach fluttered. It never did that.

Neji pulled away, as he looked into Tenten's eyes, glaring at Naruto signaling him that is was a good time to leave. Naruto took the offer, as he ran out. He looked down at Tenten. " Are you okay?" Neji asked, ignoring the squeals of the girls.

Tenten looked up at him, smiled, slapped his face (in which the room was filled in with gasps) and ran up to her room, locking the door./

A:N/ Hey guys...eheheee, i know i said that was going to updae after my exams, and after break, but i figured you have waited long enough...i think i was a week? ahh what ever...anyway, lets just say this is a late Christmas present, and an Early New Year's gift..hehe...i tried to make this chapter longer cause i didn't update last week, so this makes up for lasT wee as well. heheee, im also thinking about posting up a new fanfction, yes i know that i already have two up that im working on, but it feels like if i don't put it up, then i will deleate it...(and most likely i will) so, whattdya say? post, or wait until these two are done?


	17. Chapter 17

. Tenten looked up at him, smiled, slapped his face (in which the room was filled in with gasps) and ran up to her room, locking the door.

* * *

Tenten laid in her bed. Hearing the sounds of them muffling of her friends downstairs. She looked up at her ceiling, she knew her dinner was still on the stove. She didn't care at the moment. Neji had kissed her. She closed her eyes shut. She knew he always held her back, but what made him kiss her now? She was his best friend, and teammate. There was something wrong with her….wasn't there?

Neji stood there stunned for several minutes. Processing what just happened. What had came across him? He couldn't believe what he just did. He noticed half of their friends had left. All that was left was Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee. Hinata must have left to check on Naruto, and the others left, well…they didn't want to fell the wrath of Tenten. He sat on the couch as he could feel the others eyes on him.

" I'll go check on Tenten." Sakura muttered Shikamaru following behind her nodded in agreement.

Neji walked to the kitchen cut her soup off, and walked back to the living room, and sat on the couch, looking blankly at the wall. He placed his head in his hands, " What the hell is wrong with me?" he asked himself.

" I'll tell you." Ino said sitting in a chair across him, while Lee sat beside Neji. Neji looked up at her, questionably. She sighed. " you're hopeless."

" hn." he muttered.

" Neji, do not worry." Lee encouraged. " I once had a crush on a beautiful maiden!" he patted Neji's back as Neji glared.

" I do not have a crush on Tenten." he growled.

" but you kissed her, no?"

" That was to stop her from killing Naruto." Neji muttered. It was nothing. He had other ways of making Tenten not kill her friends. Kissing happened to be one of them. He just never tried it before…until now.

Ino didn't seemed convinced. " hmm….tomorrow is your birthday, right?"

Neji looked at her. " What about it?" he asked.

" Take her out."

" I already am."

" huh? Really?"

" Its just a friendly date. To accompany me for my birthday."

Ino wanted to hit the Hyuuga so badly. In fact she did. Slapped him right across the face. " What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted. " how can you sit there an act like its nothing?"

Neji didn't reply. How could he? Was he so good at masking his emotions that he had lost them? No…that wasn't it. He only half listened to Ino and Lee. They were right. He was hopeless.

* * *

Tenten woke to her alarm going off. She groaned as she rolled over. Today was Neji's birthday. She was pissed at him. No, she was beyond pissed. But she always held to her word. She wasn't even going to get up go accompany him, but Sakura and Shikamaru had talked her into to doing at least this. Walking to the bathroom, she ran a shower, and brushed her teeth. After that, she walked back to her room, to pick out her clothes. Just her luck, they were all dresses. It wouldn't kill her to wear at least one.

She flipped though the dresses that fill her closet. Her friends had gotten her many, and yet she couldn't decided. She looked at a two piece outfit. Hinata had gotten her this one. A light purple v-neck tank top, and a short mini black skirt, with a diamond belt. She shrugged. It'll do. Putting it on, it didn't look bad. The skirt was too short for her liking upper-thigh to be exact, but she'd be damned before she actually wore a dress.

Walking back to the bathroom, she looked through her cabinets. Make-up. She hated the stuff. She'll deal. It was only one day. She applied eyeliner on her top and bottom eyes and lip gloss. She wasn't going al out like what the girls would do. Next was her hair. She looked in the mirror. She could leave it down. She brushed it out, and decided to leave it at that.

Tenten walked down to the kitchen to grab and apple, and walked out, wearing black heeled boots. It took her several times before she would actually leave the house with out falling or stumbling. Walking down the street, she bit into the apple, on her way to visit her father. She hadn't seen him in a while, so it would be good if she did before she went and met Neji.

Walking up to her fathers house, she took a deep breath, and entered the house that had so many memories.

" Dad?" she called, as she closed the door. She looked as a figure stepped out of the hallway.

" Tenten." he said. " I was about to make some tea, would you like to join me?"

Tenten nodded. " Tea sounds nice."

* * *

" Neji-nii-san!" Hinata called as she pounded on her cousin's door.

Neji stirred. He wasn't in the mood. He didn't care if it was his birthday, by so far it sucked. He shot up as the door went flying. Looking at Hinata incredibly.

She lowered her foot. " Its' about time you got up." she said.

" Why?" he asked, still surprised by his cousins strength.

" You have to get ready." Hinata said walking into his room to open his blinds. Then over to his closet to find some regular clothes. " Tenten-chan will becoming over soon."

" Why?"

Hinata huffed and threw a white polo at him. " it's your birthday. She did say that you two were going out today,"

Neji blinked as he pulled himself out of bed. that's right…he forgot. He was thinking she was still pissed at him. Most likely, she still was.

Hinata went through his pants, as he pulled himself out of bed to take a shower. She found some. Right under his training clothes. They were faded dark blue shorts. She looked at the shirt. Yep. It'll match. She looked back at him as he walked back into his room, one towel around his waist. Another drying his hair.

He looked at Hinata. " What are you doing?" he asked. He caught a pare of boxers flying his way.

" Dress now, questions later. " Hinata answered turning around so her cousin can get dressed.

Neji rolled his eyes and began to dress. It didn't bother him that Hinata was in the room. They had dressed in front of each other for years. Even when he hated her. Then again, Hinata had developed a backbone ever since she had met Tenten and the girls.

Hinata turned around. She knew the time it took Neji to dress. Less than two minutes. She blinked when she saw him. He looked at her. " Some thing's off." she muttered circling around him. He blinked this time and almost lost his balance when she started tugging his shorts down.

" Hey!" Neji half shouted.

" You have to let them sag just a little. Not too low." Hinata said. She had been around Kiba and Naruto too long. She grabbed his brush. " Now, lets finish you." she said, as she attacked him with the hair brush.

* * *

Tenten walked out of her fathers house and paid a little visit to her sister. So, that's what she called her, and made her way to the Hyuuga compound. She looked as she bumped into someone, as she was about to turn the corner.

" Oh! Sorry!"

Tenten looked up. " Oh!" she looked at who it was. It was that guy from yesterday….the one Neji wanted to kill for bumping into her. " Its you."

The guy blinked. " Oh, I remember you, you're the one with the defensive boyfriend."

Tenten gave a slight laugh. " He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend." she corrected, trying to sound as nice as possible. She hated it when people thought of them as that.

" I would like to apologize to you…for yesterday and now."

" you already did. Don't worry, I'm not the type to hold grudges." well…

The guy quickly took out a piece of paper, and pen and wrote something on it. He handed it to her. " Here. Its my number. Um…to make up for what I did….would you like to have coffee one day?" he was blushing as he did, looking at everything besides her.

Tenten took it and smiled. " Sure…coffee sounds nice." she said. She thought for a moment as the guy blushed madly. " Hmm, how about you come to the training grounds and pick me up tomorrow at…6?" she asked.

" You're a ninja?" the guy asked. He quickly recovered himself. " O-okay!"

After a few more minutes of talking they both went their ways. Well, it was something to kill time. And now, she was going on a date…great. She stopped as she walked up to the gates of the Hyuuga compound. She walked inside, not matter how many times she has been here, she could never get used to the bigness. She looked as she passed Hinata's father, giving a quick bow to him, she ran to Neji's house.

Catching her breath, she slowed as she approached his door. She knocked and waited for an answer. What the hell? She never knocked. Well, manners couldn't hurt for today. She heard a voice calling her to come in. must have been Hinata. She opened the door, and removed her shoes, before entering.

" Oh, can I help you with anything, miss?" a voice asked from behind her. Tenten turned and looked at Hinata who gasped. " Tenten-chan?" Tenten readied herself not to kill Hinata, if she called her cute. But she wanted to.

" Uh…is Neji ready?" Tenten asked, ignoring the gaping mouth of Hinata.

Hinata composed herself quickly, and ran upstairs to get Neji.

* * *

Neji couldn't believe himself. He was on a date with a girl who was his best friend, teammate, and looked like a chick. He looked over at Tenten from the side of his eye. She looked nothing like her usual self. All hail the beautiful maiden who was beside him. He quickly averted his eyes before he got caught. It was bad enough she was pissed at him. He still wanted to live a few more years. Hell. He was still a virgin. He at least wanted to get rid of that before he died. What is he rambling to himself like a teenager going through puberty? He blinked as Tenten started talking to him.

" Where do you wanna go first?" she asked, not even looking him in the eye. Yet. She was still pissed. She always did that when she was.

" Uh, let's get breakfast." he muttered, looking ahead. Anyone who had passed them noticed the small rift between the two. To by passers, they were always together, happy and a nice aura around them who could cure anyone's bad day. Anyone who looked at them now, got a glare and dark aura that wanted to kill.

Walking into a café, they took the nearest booth to the back. Hurray American style restaurant, but they both said that in their heads with no enthusiasm. They both looked over the menu as a waiter boy came up to them. He ignored Neji and looked straight at Tenten.

" Well, what can I get for you?" he asked.

Tenten blinked. " I'll have this thing….whatever the American's call it and tea."

" Alright, two pancakes, with a side of toast, and bacon." he wrote down repeating it to himself. " Is there anything else?"

Tenten pointed across the table to Neji who was glaring. " he would like to order."

" Oh, okay, what can I get for you, sir?" the guy asked less enthused.

Neji's appetite was gone. He closed the menu, and gave the guy his hardest glare. " Tea." he muttered.

The guy snapped his notebook closed as he walked off. Neji glared at the guy's back as he walked off, before glaring at the wall beside him.

Tenten on the other hand tried to contain her laughter. She swallowed it. She was supposed to be mad at Neji. She couldn't help it. She let a few giggles slip through her lips before putting on a straight face and fiddled with her fingers under the table.

Neji blinked as he head a few giggles come from the other side of the table. He looked over at Tenten who seemed occupied with the colors on the table. Must have been his imagination. Neji glared as the guy came back with their teas. He ignored Neji again and looked at Tenten.

" Your order will be coming right up soon." he said. " Is there anything else?"

Tenten nodded as she looked at Neji, who was glaring at the guy. " Neji, would you like to change your mind?" she asked.

Neji looked over at her. " Hn." he muttered.

She looked back at the guy, and smiled. " that will be all." the waiter nodded, tossed Neji a glare and walked off. Tenten couldn't help but laugh this time. Oh, guys….they were so unexplainable sometimes.

Neji looked at her. " What's funny?" he asked.

" You." she answered, after catching her breath. Neji cocked an eyebrow. She took a sip of her tea. " I don't know how to explain it, but its funny."

Neji rolled his eyes, and sipped his tea. Women…he'll never understand. He looked as the waiter bought Tenten her food, slightly brushing her shoulder as he passed. Neji was ready to jump up and kill the guy, but Tenten held her hand up to stop him. He sat back down, and watched as she ate half of the food, before sliding it over to him. He shook his head.

" Eat." she growled. Neji shook his head. He was in no mood to eat. None. At. All. " Fine." she pulled out of her seat, and moved beside him. He blinked. " I'm going to make you eat." Neji shook his head. She glared at him, and picked up a piece of bacon. " Say, ahh.." he glared at her this time. There was no way in hell he would…

" AH!" He shouted, caught off guard, feeling something being shoved into his mouth. He gave his death glare to Tenten. She had stepped on his foot, with those heels of hers.

Tenten was laughing evilly on the inside. Hmm…maybe heels were useful after all…she held his mouth closed forcing him to eat the bacon. She waited until he swallowed that she left go of his mouth. " See, now was that so hard?" she asked. Neji glared. " Now, eat the rest, or else I will make you."

Neji sighed as she moved back to her side of the table. He finished off the rest of the meal. Tenten waved for the check. The waiter came and took the money, slipping a piece of paper into her hands. Neji glared, while Tenten took one of his fingers and broke it. She smiled as the boy screamed, throwing back the piece of paper he had handed her.

" Keep the change!" she called as she turned and left to meet up with Neji who was waiting outside. Oh, she had made his day. " Now, where too?" she asked, keeping in the back of her mind to keep Neji from going back home while the others were setting up the party./

A/N: Hey guys...guess what? exams are almost over...! well, i took my Bio exam...and i was alseep during the first 30 questions and there was 60 so i know i failed that part...ehehee cause i guessed...never pull an all nighter with studing...it doesn't work...ehehee...oh and plese tell me if you are confused about a chapter...my cousin is living with me so updating will be a problems sometimes...it will be akaward to write lime and lemon, for the chapters...ehehe...


	18. Chapter 18

Neji thought for a moment. Where did he want to go? He watched as Tenten looked at him waiting for an answer. Was she wearing…make-up? He shook off the thought.

" Let's go to the park." he muttered.

Tenten nodded, as they headed off to the near park that was at the end of Hokage mountain. Tenten looked around as kid ran around chasing each other. She chose a spot under a tree and sat down. She and Neji needed to talk. They really did. Maybe talking would be nice. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but Neji did before she said anything.

" I'm sorry." he muttered, sitting beside her. She blinked. " For yesterday." Neji…was…apologizing. This was a world record.

She leaned back looking up at the sky…. " It's fine…" she said.

This time…he blinked. Wait…she wasn't going to rip out his throat? That was record for her. He looked she glared.

" But if you ever try that again, then I will kill you." she said smiling…slightly.

He inwardly shivered reminding himself not to attempt that again. It was nice…just sitting outside in the sun. It was relaxing. To him anyway. Tenten, however had a sharp pain in her stomach. She cursed. Oh, how could she forget her ever so nice monthly cycle? She bit her lip. She knew today wasn't going to be any good from here. Why mood swings? Oh, why?

She looked as Neji stood up. " Do you wanna go somewhere?" he asked looking at her.

She blinked, gritting her teeth together. Did she? It was his birthday after all. She shook her head. She need to go home. A nice hot bath. Lying in bed, doing nothing. Yes, that sounded nice.

Neji looked at her. He had noticed her sudden change in mood. Something came over him. Today was the 3rd. Every 3rd she had a change in mood. He jumped back. " Tenten!" he shouted.

She jumped at his change of mood. " Huh?" she asked pushing the pain aside…he never shouted…..unless it was a mission.

He blinked….how was he going to ask her about that? He shook his head, it was her problem. He looked as she stood up. " Something wrong?" he asked.

She nodded. " Yeah," she answered, wincing a bit. Wasn't this great? Its his birthday, and she gets her period, what else could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Tenten thought that to soon. She walked to the bathroom, and looked at the small machine that sold pads and tampons. She glared at it. It was out of order. How in hell do you run out of things at a critical moment such as this?

Neji waited outside the bathroom. Hmm….he thought. It must suck being a girl. Well, on the other hand. Being a guy wasn't a walk in the park either. He blinked as he heard something crash. Well, Tenten must be doing well. He looked as she walked out. Well, her head anyway.

" Neji…" she muttered. " could you do me a favor?" she asked.

He turned and looked at her. " hn." he muttered.

" could you go and get me some…um….feminine things…I'll pay you back later."

Neji shrugged. It wouldn't kill him. Tenten had helped him through a lot of embarrassing things. So this could be a thank you. He shrugged and walked off. He walked through out the store, finally coming upon the things Tenten needed. He glared at very single one of those. Why in hell were there so many? Why couldn't you use just one? Taking a moment to glare and look over the things, he thought about what Hinata wore. Okay…so…Hinata wore….uh….what was it? He mentally smacked himself. Maybe he should pay more attention to things like this.

" Neji?"

He turned around to see Sakura, with a small shopping basket. Oh, thank Kami-sama it was someone he knew. And it was female! He was about to ask some random lady.

" What are you doing in this section?" she asked grabbing a box of those things and putting them in her basket.

" Uh…Tenten started…and asked me to get some….I don't know what….kind…." he mumbled. Trying his best not to blush. Why was this embarrassing?

Sakura laughed, and reached across him and grabbed a blue box.

" Here. She uses these." she said handing it to him.

Neji blushed nodded, and quickly walked away. Oh, he wished he wouldn't have to do that again. Paying for the box, while glaring at the cashier, who gave him a questioning look, he walked back to the bathroom.

" Tenten?" he asked. He waited a moment before Tenten's head came from around the corner. He handed her the bag. " here."

Tenten took it and looked inside. Wow. He knew what kind she wore. She nodded. " Thanks…but…how?"

" Sakura." he muttered not wanting to go through the details. She nodded again, before walking back into the bathroom.

He leaned back against the wall. Well. That was over with. Next time he owed her, he would not get nothing embarrassing. No….it was normal…wasn't it. He thought for a moment. Sure it was normal to go through things like that….but blood coming from there? That wasn't normal. The more he thought about it, the weirder it became. He could imagine something like that happening to him. He blinked out of his thoughts as Tenten emerged from the bathroom.

She seemed…..glaring almost. " Damn being a girl to hell." she cursed.

That was another thing Neji hated about the time of the month. Mood swings. He remembered when Hinata had her first one, and she nearly killed him when he brought her tea.

He cleared his throat. " Uh….where do you want to go?" he asked. They seen the movie haven't they? He thinks they did. ….did they? He doesn't remember.

Tenten looked around, then pull a random guy from the side of the street. " Hey, what time is it?" she asked.

" 15:34." he answered.

" Thanks." she muttered, pushing back into the street.

Neji blinked. Well, she was having mood swings…there was no doubt about that. Now he was questioning…if he still wanted to spend the day with her, or make a mad run for his house. He wanted to do both. Spending the day with your best friend on your birthday, no less made it feel less…what was the word…lonely? Was that what he was? Lonely? Nah…he couldn't be. He was Hyuuga.

He blinked as Tenten pulled him into an arcade. " What are you doing?" he asked looking around. He had never been in one of these.

" Its time for you to loosen up." she said smiling.

Neji sighed. Again with the mood swings. He watched as she placed her stuff, aka, period bag, onto a table and walk to a near cash machine. He looked as she deposited several bills, and watched as they came out as gold coins. She took them and handed it to him.

" here." she said. " go and play a game. What every comes out of the slot you take. They are called tickets. Once you gathered enough, go to the front and exchange them for prizes." she explained.

Neji blinked. Did she think he was that stupid? Well. Considering he had never been in one of these before….he only nodded and looked around as she cashed more bill of her own coins. What game did he want to play? Hell, he didn't even know how to play any of these games.

Neji looked over at Tenten, who was busying herself of throwing basketballs into hoops. He looked next beside her, as paper came from out of the small slot. Those must be tickets. He thought. Looking around again he decided to test his strength. He placed coins into the small slot and picked up the hammer. He ignored the small crowd that had gathered around. He looked as Tenten was around with the crowd. With all his might, he slammed the hammer into the podium.

Tenten watched as the lights lit up, and the bell rung. But that was the least of her concerns, when the crowd jumped back as Neji broke the podium. Neji gathered the tickets that came out of the slot, not even noticing the broken podium.

" Neji!" Tenten shrieked.

He looked up from counting his tickets. " Hm?" he asked. Wow. He had a lot. Was that good?

" you broke the podium!"

He blinked. " I wasn't supposed to break it?"

" No! haven't you ever been to an arcade?"

" No."

Tenten sighed as the store manager approached them. She tried to think of her apology. She couldn't think of one at all.

" You broke my podium!" he shouted, glaring at Neji who was counting up his tickets.

Neji blinked. " Hn?" he asked before going back to his counting. This was just great! He had to start all over. Now…which one was the first one?

Tenten watched as the store manager glared. She stepped up. " Uh, sorry about that. He didn't know what he was doing." she tried her best to sound sorry. She really did. But with her cramps in the way it sounded like a threat.

The store manager looked at her. " And I take it, you're with him?" he asked.

" we're really sorry," she elbowed Neji. " aren't we?"

He looked at her, and nodded, before resuming his counting. How many tickets did he need?

The store manger growled. He was obviously annoyed with Neji's attitude.

Tenten sighed. How many people can Neji upset with out even knowing it?

Neji on the other hand felt like a kid. " Tenten." he said, looking up at her as he was finished counting.

" Yes?" she asked, looking as the store manger stomped off.

" is this enough?" he asked, handing her the tickets.

She looked over them. " How many are there?"

" 250."

She blinked. Did she hear him correctly? She shrugged it off. Well. He counted it by hand. She grabbed the tickets and walked up to the counter with him. She handed the cashier the tickets while he placed them into a machine to have them counted.

" 250." he said. He motioned his hand to a wall with the bigger prizes. " Pick any of the items here."

Neji looked at Tenten who nodded. What was he going to get? He looked over the items. There wasn't much to get. His eyes landed on a guitar. He pointed. " That one." he muttered.

The cashier walked over and pulled it down., handing it to Neji. Tenten clapped. " Good job!" she said. Neji looked over the guitar. He had no idea how to play it. Let alone, even work the thing. He handed it to Tenten.

" Here."

She blinked. " What? No, I can't take it, you won it."

" I don't even know what this thing does, so, here." he shoved it to her. She stumbled back.

" uh…thanks…" she said, before handing the cashier her tickets to be counted as well.

" 50." he said after the machine was done. He motioned his hand to the wall of prizes.

Tenten looked over them. She was it. She liked it. She would get it for him. " That one." The cashier pulled down a big stuffed bulldog. She took it and handed it to Neji. " Here."

He shook his head. " No."

Tenten glared. " Take it."

Neji swallowed. She could be at her worst when she's on her period….so…he took the dog from Tenten. It was funny. It was as big as her, yet, it was medium sized in his hands. Tenten smiled as she took Neji's hand and began walking out of the arcade. Now…it was time for his party…./

A/n: ehehe...well...i tried writing this chapter without being too...descrpitve...ehehe...but it was hard when you have two 12 year olds looking right over your shoulder while trying to wirte...ehehehi lost all consinteration. (i know i spelled that wrong) ehehe...i updated early this time as you can see. school was cansled (i spelled that wrong as well) for two days cause of the snow. stupid snow. now we have to make up exams...isn't that great? lol...look out for the next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

Walking down the street, Tenten shifted the guitar on her shoulder. Neji looked at her.

" Is that heavy?" he asked.

" No." she growled. Of course it was heavy! She had never carried a thing like this in her entire life. Let alone scrolls on missions.

Neji nodded.

Tenten glared at him, as they reached her apartment. She shifted through her skirt pockets to find the key. She handed it to Neji. " Here, unlock it." she said shifting it again.

Taking the key, Neji unlocked the door, pushing it open. He blinked. Didn't she always leave a light on? Why were they all off? He reached for the light, and as he did….

" SURPRIZE!"

Neji blinked as everyone. As in everyone! His family, friends…for him. All for him….he looked at Tenten who was smiling up at him. " Happy Birthday Neji." she said, punching him in his shoulder. She began walking up stairs as everyone crowed around Neji. They knew how he liked his personal space. But hey, it was his birthday, he had none.

Tenten laid in bed holding the guitar. It had been forever since she held one of these. And it was electric? Her favorite. Listening to the crowd down stairs, she smiled to herself. They wouldn't hear her. Reaching in her drawer, she pulled out a black pick. Her first pick. On her 5th birthday. Her mom had gotten it for her. Her dad was against it. She knew the memory all too well. Strumming the strings she smiled as they vibrated her fingers. She had missed this. She decided to play the 1st song she ever learned. Ready. Steady. Go.

Neji smiled as he opened his presents, ate and laughed with everyone. It did scare them to see Neji smile and laugh, but…it would be their first and last time too. He waved as they began to clear out. Mainly because they were drunk, or had other things to do. He looked around. Even during his party with everyone around him, he didn't see Tenten.

" Tenten?" he asked. He walked up to her room. Hearing…sounds….singing? Yes…singing and a guitar. He opened the door slightly, as he walked up the stairs. He listened as she started humming. Must be a part in the song. He assumed. He suddenly jumped as her fingers moved fast up and down the guitar, making it sound like it was crying. A solo?

He watched as she stopped, got up and picked something up, and threw it at the door. He jumped back to avoid being hit.

" I just love how you spy on me." she growled, opening the door.

" Well, I was curious." he answered. That was lame. He was never curious.

She sighed as she allowed him inside her room. She walked to her bed, placing the guitar next to it, and placing her pick back into the drawer. " you better not tell anyone."

He sat next to her on the bed. " Would I ever?"

She thought for a moment. " No."

He smiled.

" What did you get?"

He blinked.

" For your birthday?"

" Oh….I got….uh…" he blushed. He didn't want to tell her about his items he had gotten from his friends. They were too pervy let alone he would never use or wear them. Tenten didn't press. She had decided to give his gift after the others left. It took her a while to decide, and she finally did.

" Do you want my gift?" she asked, standing up.

Neji blinked. She got him a gift? Wait…so spending the day was only half the gift? He shrugged. " I guess." he blinked as he was thrown down onto her bed. " Wha…?" he asked.

Tenten hushed him. " You said you wanted my gift…no?" she bent down over him, looking him in the eyes. She had no idea how this was going to go, but it wouldn't hurt her to try.

" B-b-b-b…." Neji sputtered. He sputtered? He never did that. Tenten smiled as she moved her head down over his. Giving him a silent apology before kissing him. Neji blinked ins surprise. Was this his birthday gift? He closed his eyes deciding to savor it. It wasn't so bad. He parted his mouth allowing her more access into his mouth.

He felt her tongue graze over his lips, before entering his mouth. Neji suppressed a moan that was wanting to escape. This was the best present he had gotten so far. Well…not until Tenten's hands started traveling down to his pants. He froze. What was she doing? He grabbed her hand.

" What are you doing?" he hissed into her mouth.

She smirked, biting his lips lightly. " I thought you wanted your birthday present."

He didn't reply as she moved his hand away from hers. She smiled as she continued moving her hand over his pants. Fingering the zipper. Oh…Kami-sama help her. She didn't know what to do, let alone she didn't know what she was doing! Unbuttoning his pants, she slid the zipper down, without breaking the kiss.

Neji tried his best not to moan, let alone move while she fingered him. He bit her lip hard when she tugged on his manhood. She smiled. Well, it seemed as it she was doing well. She opened her eyes, to feel something…strange….it was pulsating. Like…it was alive. Deciding to get it over with, she broke the kiss, and traveled down to his area. Neji bit his tongue when he felt heat engulf him. Wet, hot heat. He did his best not to thrust into Tenten's mouth. Oh, but he couldn't help it. He was a guy after all.

Tenten looked as Neji tossed his head back. Okay…so she was doing good….now…what was it Ino told her? Uh….she didn't remember. She decided to improvise. Yes, that sounded good. Removing her mouth from his manhood, she licked the base, causing Neji to groan. Aha! She did it! She did it again, this time traveling all the way up and sucking on his tip. Tasting pre-cum, in her mouth. Hmm…it wasn't as bad as she thought it would taste. In fact…she like it.

Again, Neji arched his back as Tenten took him in again, this time sucking and teasing him with her tongue. She hummed, sending vibrations though out his body, that made him want to see stars.

Tenten remembered what Ino had told her. ' hum while bobbing you're head up and down. It will dive them crazy.' well it was worth a shot. She did that. More of the creamy taste filled her mouth. Hmm….she guessed he was close. Neji arched his back once more, his breath becoming faster. He was on the edge. She was driving him to the edge. Before he could open his mouth to say anything, he came.

Tenten was surprised but the amount that filled her mouth. She swallowed the creamy liquid lapping up all the salty taste. Smiling to herself, she must have done a good job, no? she re-buttoned Neji's pants and pulled herself up onto her bed. She looked at him, his eyes, were lust filled and hazed over from his orgasm. He looked at her once his breathing had calmed down.

She smiled. No words could fill what the two of them were thinking. All that went through their minds, were, I hope we can still be friends after this.

* * *

Tenten groaned as the sunlight it her eyes. Oh, how she hated the mornings. She was still in her mini skirt, and she still had that dreaded stuff called make up on. She rolled over, meeting a warm spot. She jumped up throwing the blankets off of her.

She looked at the figure. She was looking at…her own body. How in hell did this happen again? This had to be a dream. Yes. That was it! A dream! Ohh….please let this be a dream! She bent down and shook her sleeping body.

" Neji….Neji…." she whispered. Yes…it was a dream. If he didn't wake up then….she watched as her own eyes opened. She screamed. It wasn't a dream! Ohh! Why did this have to happen again?

Neji groaned. His stomach was killing him. Maybe he ate too much food. Yes…he opened his eyes looking up at his own body. Hmm…odd….he shot up, meeting his own head in a head butt. Oh, that wasn't pleasant. Now he has a stomachache and a headache. What else could go wrong…oh yea….why in hell was he in Tenten's body?

" What happened?" Tenten asked him as he sat up in her body.

" How am I supposed to know?" he growled. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this. He felt like crap, better yet, that was the perfect word to describe him right now.

Tenten blinked. " Well, excuse me for asking." she muttered equally annoyed.

Neji blinked this time. " No…sorry….I just don't feel well."

Tenten laughed. " Ahh…we're switched…that means…you're on my period."

Neji glared. Now wonder girls were always bitches at the time of the month. They went through hell. Well, he wouldn't tell her to train harder anymore. He watched as Tenten pulled him out of bed. He grunted. Ohh….this hurts…!

" C'mon!" Tenten rushed. " You always did this to me, so this is pay back." she pulled her body to the bathroom, left, and threw clothes at him…her body. " Take a shower. I can't stand that crap." she said referring to the makeup on her body's face.

Neji blushed. " you can't expect me to take a shower in your body!" he shouted. There was no way he was going to…

" Of course!" she exclaimed. " you won't freak out, until you see the blood going down the drain."/

A/N: ehehee...guys sorry about this chapter...ehehe it would hev been up sooner, but i was grounded...so...yeah...next time, it won't happen again!


	20. Chapter 20

Tenten smiled as Neji's face drained color. Oh, that was the least of her worries. She laughed and pushed him into the bathroom. " man up!" she said, closing the door.

Neji glared at the door. Of all people, he had to be switched with her. Wasn't that great? He looked around the bathroom. It was nice. A soothing lime green, a crystal white sink. A nice big tub. In all, he wouldn't have thought that she lived here. He turned on the water, filling the steam that surrounded him.

He looked down at what he was wearing. Ohh…how was he going to manage this? He thought for a moment. He wouldn't panic. Panicking wasn't his type of thing. He gritted his teeth as pain washed over him. He cursed. Aw…he hated this.

Okay…this was not time to panic. He took a deep breath. This was nothing. He thought. No compared to what Hinata had put him though when he was a child. He shivered at the memories. Closing his eyes, he began to undress. Hmm…so far, he was doing good. Yes, so good. Until he opened his eyes slightly and saw two humps instead of a flat chest….he screamed.

Tenten blinked as she leaned back into the chair she was seated in. hearing her own body scream. Well, Neji wasn't that all for blood. Not coming from there anyway. Okay, so it must be a natural reaction. That's what it was. Then again…..she stood up, walking to the bathroom, and knocked on the door.

" Neji?" she asked opening the door to see her naked body sitting on the floor. Eyes closed, hands on the floor far away about too far form the body. " What are you doing?"

Neji looked up at his body. His stomach was killing him, he had blood coming from an area that he didn't even think was possible, and he had boobs. What else didn't he know? " I forgot that we were switched." he muttered in a monotone voice. Kami-sama that sounded weird.

" Oh, okay." Tenten said, getting ready to leave. Then stopped. " Why did you scream?"

Neji blushed. " I didn't scream!" he shouted. Oh…his voice was so high…..ugh!

" Right…." she said walking out. " and don't run up all the hot water!" she shouted walking back down stairs.

Neji looked back down, and blushed. This….was…a…disaster! He had to take a damn bath in a damn female body that was…argh! Dare he even say it?

He turned off the water and, stepped into it. He laid back. It didn't bother him much. In fact, the hot water was soothing. Very soothing, as if…no pain ever existed. He laid back into the water, trying to keep his eyes on the ceiling than what was on his new chest. But, he was a guy and couldn't help it. He looked down, blushed, and looked back up. Okay….that wasn't a good idea.

He sighed, grabbing the soap. He might as well get it over with. He sat up, trying to ignore the fact that he was in his best friend's body….who gave him…a blow….job….he blinked. Wait….were they still friends, or…no? he washed his…Tenten's face, blushing in the process. His own best friend gave him a blow job. Wait…was that the reason why they were switched?

He washed the body, trying to ignore the fact that he was a girl. It didn't help. He drained the water, as he cut on the shower, letting the cool water fall down on him. There was something wrong with him thinking this….what would happen if they tried to reverse their actions? Would that help?

Tenten made herself a cup of tea, as she flipped though the TV channels. There had to be something to watch…ah. The news. It didn't matter to her anyway. She was watching it, but nothing was entering her brain. Well, it wasn't her brain. She was….temporally borrowing it. Yeah, that was it. He looked up the stairs when she heard Neji call for her. Hmm…it was odd hearing her voice. Well…not really. Walking up the stairs she walked into the bathroom, looking at her naked body.

She sighed. " Don't you know how to dry off?" she asked.

Neji glared at her. " I would if I had a towel."

She sighed as she pulled one down from the cabinet, and threw it at him. " it's common sense." she muttered. How many times has he stayed over at her house….oh, he never took a shower. Duh, Tenten. She reached under the sink as Neji was drying off her body.

Neji blinked as Tenten tossed something to him. He looked at the tube, then at her. " What's this?" he asked.

" A tampon." she answered. " you place it up inside you, and make sure the string is hanging out."

Neji blinked again. He was supposed to shove this thing up his ass? Ohh, girls are so weird. He looked at Tenten. " uhh…" he muttered.

She raised an eye brow. " What?"

" umm….is it okay if…."

" Yes, it's okay." she sighed. Wow, he was so modest. She looked at him, as her face turned a bright red when she saw her body look down, then back up quickly.

" is there supposed to be two strings?" Neji asked.

Tenten blinked as she looked between her legs. " you didn't take the tampon out before you got into the bath?" she shouted.

" I didn't know there was anything in there!" Neji shouted back. Oh, great….the wonders of being a girl.

Tenten sighed as she pointed to the string. " Pull it out."

" Pull what out?"

" The string, dumbass, pull it."

Neji blinked, before reaching for the string, and tugging on it. " It won't come out!"

" Yes it will, pull it again."

Neji pulled again, a little harder this time, as he felt something come out of him. He blinked in disgust, and he held it up to look at it. All that was blood? Tenten slapped her own head. " Why in hell are you examining it?" she asked.

" Why in hell did you hit me?" he asked, tossing it in the toilet.

Tenten slapped him again. " You're not supposed to flush it!"

" I wish you would tell me these things before I do them!" Neji growled, looking for something to pick up the tampon in the toilet.

Tenten sighed. " here, put this in." she handed it to him.

Neji looked at it. " where? How?"

" In the place where up pulled that one out. Bend down and spread your legs." Tenten instructed.

" you have no idea how wrong that just sounded."

" You're the one with the dirt mind."

Neji did as she said. Problem was….it hurt…a lot! He pulled it out, then glared at Tenten. " This hurts!"

" Then you're putting it in wrong, try it again."

Neji tried it again. This time he didn't feel it. He looked at her. " Am I not supposed to feel it?" he asked. She nodded. " Now what?"

" the little thingy, use that to push the tampon inside you, then throw the plastic thingy in the trash."

Neji did as instructed. He blinked. " I don't feel it."

" That's a good thing." Tenten sighed, as she walked out to fetch some clothes. Lucky for her, she had all her clothes done and washed. Woo-hoo. No more prissy clothes. She picked out something baggy. Knowing that her body was on its monthly cycle, Neji wouldn't be in the mood to train. Hell, she wouldn't.

Walking back to the bathroom, she threw the clothes at Neji. He glared. " What was that for?" he shouted. Tenten smirked at the mood swings. It was odd, even for her.

" For making my life more difficult." she muttered. " now, get dressed." she couldn't wait until she saw him dress. It wouldn't be hard….well, not for her.

Neji looked thought the clothes. It seemed it would be something that Tenten would wear. He pulled on the underwear, sweatpants, and shirt. The he looked at the thing that looked like a small shirt. He looked at Tenten questioningly, only to get greeted by laughter.

" What's funny?" he asked.

" Neji…." she sighed, then blinked as the doorbell rang. That was funny…who could? She jumped out of her skin when loud voices filled her ears…..oh great./

A/N: hmmm...i only has a few things to say...poor poor Neji, and...who do you think is at the door?


	21. Chapter 21

Tenten called for a moment, and looked back at Neji. " That thing you're holding is a bra. You put that on before you put the shirt on."

Neji dropped the sports bra….wait…. " Aren't bra's supposed to hook in the back?"

Tenten shrugged. " They do, but I don't like those. Too much time."

Neji nodded, before pulling off the shirt, hearing as his body left to get the door. He looked at the sports bra…how in hell was he supposed to put this on?

Tenten opened the door to see her uncle. " Oh, hey!" she greeted. Her uncle looked at her questioningly. Crap, she thought. They were switched….then she mentally smacked herself. And she had to meet that guy too! Ahh! Wait…she had his number…she could call him yeah! No…Neji would call him….no….Neji calling the guy about the date…no, no, no, that's like asking Jason (the killer) to play with unicorns and dance under rainbows.

" Tenten?" her uncle asked.

Tenten gave a light laugh…. " Ahaha, Uncle….what brings you here?" she asked, scratching the back of her…Neji's head. Hmm….soft. Nice….

Her uncle blinked. " I came to inform you that your father has gotten his re-fill on his medication."

" Oh, that's great!" she said…trying not to sound too happy. She couldn't help it. She was in a Hyuuga's body, and she was happy…okay, she knew ti didn't match up, but she couldn't help it.

" Tenten?" a voice filled her ears behind her.

Tenten turned around and looked at her body. She wanted to die laughing. Neji had it on backwards! How in hell do you put on a bra backwards? Tenten took a deep breath. " Neji…." she muttered, looking at her body. " you have it on backwards."

Neji looked at her. He did? Well how in hell was he supposed to know? There wasn't a tag! He growled and walked back up to the bathroom to change…once again he didn't know how girls do it, but he was not the one who could pull it off.

While Tenten talked with her uncle, Neji took off the bra and turned it around. He looked at the three holes. Okay….he thought. So the part that crosses goes in the back…..he put it on again. Well…it looked right. Only he had his head though the wrong hole. He took it off and glared at the thing. Screw it. He wasn't going to fight with a piece of cloth. He pulled the shirt over his head and walked down stairs to see Tenten making tea. He assumed that her uncle already left.

Tenten turned and looked at her body. No bra. " Where is the bra?" she growled.

Neji shrugged. " It didn't like me." he muttered walking to the couch. Which was half right. How do you put on a piece of clothing that wouldn't cooperate?

Tenten laughed. That was the same excuse she gave her mother when she had first gotten a bra. She sighed, pouring tea into two cups. " Um…Neji" she muttered. He looked at his body while he sipped the tea. It was oddly relaxing…..for the cramps anyway. Tenten squirmed around in the chair. " Um….I have a coffee date….later….and….you're in…my body…"

She didn't finished the sentence, as Neji glared at her. She took it as an No.

He placed the tea cup down on the table. " You mean to tell me that you have a date….with a guy…" he stuttered on the words. Tenten and dates didn't mix. Unless you had some training in it, then it would have been fine. This guy must be special. " Where is he to meet you?"

" On the training grounds…where we are supposed to be training.." she said almost in a squeak.

Neji wanted to break the cup over her….his head…but in doing that, his body would have to go to the hospital for stitches, and Tenten had already faced that enough back when she was smaller. So, he allowed himself to simmer.

Tenten quickly said something. " it wouldn't be bad, or anything!" she exclaimed. " you just have to pretend to be me!" she looked as Neji glared. She glared back. " just don't think of it as two guys." that made his glare sharpen. " Pleeeasee, Neji!" she begged. " you know you love me!"

Neji rolled his….her eyes. " Since when were you the one for begging?" he asked, slightly amused.

" Never, I just decided to give it a try."

Again, he rolled the eyes, picking up the cup and sipping some tea. What would he do?/

A/N: Hey guys sorry…..that this chapter is so short. I has been over loaded by school that its not even funny. Its like the teachers love to give you quizes and testes everyday…..in which I has one tomorrow till Friday…..ugh! But I will try and fit the story into my busy schedule….jajaja….until then….


	22. Chapter 22

Neji looked up at Tenten. Damn, it was so hard looking up at his own body….has she always been this short? He shook off the thought as Tenten begged and pleaded for him to go, until the point to where he snapped. Snapping didn't help his stomach pain however, he fell to the ground cursing the cramps to hell. It wouldn't matter anyway….he was told by Tenten that her period wouldn't go away until a week. It depends on the person. Gah! He hated this! He couldn't wait to get his body back, but first…..

He looked at Tenten who had just returned through her window. She had went to his house to shower and change. Sure she could have done it at her house, but she didn't have clothes. Tenten looked at Neji who was glaring at her.

She sighed. " What?" she asked.

" Do I really have to go and meet that guy?" he growled.

She rolled her eyes. " Neji, you have to. The only reason I was going was to thank him…and he was going to apologize."

" What are you thanking him for?"

Tenten blinked. She didn't know. " For….helping me." she guessed. Yeah that sounded about right. She had no idea what she just said either. Neji didn't see to buy it. Of course….he was a prodigy so there was noting for her to do. She suddenly smacked herself in the face….well Neji's face. What was she thinking? She was a liar! And she sucks at lying! Wasn't that great?

Neji rolled his eyes, before glaring at the body. " Why can't you invite him over here? I don't want o go out today."

Tenten blinked. " Oh? Does my ears deceive me? Neji wants to stay inside?"

Neji sharpened the glare at his body. " Speak not a word to anyone."

Tenten waved her hand dismissively. " Yeah, yeah…" she walked over to the phone, before looking back at him. " you have to speak to him, so tell him that you're not feeling well, and you want him to come over for tea."

Neji glared. Why did he have to play the female part? Oh, right….he was in Tenten's body…..wasn't that peachy? He walked over as Tenten dialed the number, and handed the phone to Neji, who only glared at her while he took it.

-yes, hello?- a voice asked into the other end of the phone.

Neji looked at Tenten who ushered him to say something. " uh…hi!" Neji said in a cheery voice. That didn't go right with his personality. Tenten on the other hand tired her very best to keep form laughing.

-oh! Ten!- the voice said. Neji griped the phone handle so hard that he thought it would break. This guy called her Ten! Only Lee was allowed to do that! -what's up?-

Neji cleared his voice to sound as nice as possible. " I'm sorry, but I won't be coming to meet you at the coffee shop….I haven't been feeling well…." he looked at Tenten who kept rushing him. "….so I was wondering if you would like to come over for tea…"

-tea? Sure that sounds nice, I'll be there soon. Tell me your address-

Neji blinked address? He didn't know Tenten's address. " How about I send my friend over there….to pick you up…." he looked at Tenten who glared at him. He returned the favor.

-okay, sure!-

Neji hung up the phone, before Tenten slapped him. " What happened to saying good bye?" she shouted….wow her voice was deep. Was Neji's voice always like this?

" I don't say it!" Neji shouted back. In a case was true. He had never said goodbye unless he felt like it. In that case. He didn't feel like it.

Tenten sighed. " I think I need to teach you some manners."

" I have plenty of manners thank you." Neji huffed. They were getting into an argument. They hadn't done that since they were small.

" Since when?"

" Since my uncle taught me."

" being cold is a manner? Last time I checked, it was being rude."

" I'm not cold. And I'm not rude."

" Yeah…right."

" If there is anyone being rude it would be you."

Tenten glared. " How am I rude?"

Neji returned the glare. " You have always been rude!"

" I have more manners than you, and you know it!"

" Ladies are supposed to have manners, which is something you don't have!"

" Why I never…!"

" Let's face it, you're rude, obnoxious, have no feminine respect, and most of all you don't know when to keep your mouth shut!"

" What about you? You're a cold heartless bastard who has no respect for others, you don't even reply when someone speaks to you, and you try to kill people because they annoy you!"

" You do so as well!"

Both of them paused, huffing for breath.

" What….the…hell…did….we…just….do…?" Tenten asked, looking at her body. It had been a while since hey had an argument, they guessed they needed to let some steam lose. Something that they both needed to do, and hadn't done in a while.

Neji sighed, leaning back into the couch he had just collapsed in.

" Don't ask me." he muttered. Yes indeed. It had felt good. Well, they had another few years before they could blow off more, so why not now? He looked as his body started shaking with laughter. " What's funny?"

Tenten coughed. " its not everyday I see you get mad about something." she replied as non-humorous as possible.

He smirked. " Yes, but, there was that one time…..:"

" When were 12?"

" Yeah."

Tenten smiled. She remembered that night so well. The night when they decided who was going to have first watch, and it was their fifth mission, and it was the time when they still hadn't gotten along very well.

" _No! I said I will keep first watch!" Tenten shouted, looking at her teammate. Kami, why did she have to get paired up with a blind freak anyway? Lee however was gathering food and water with Gai._

" _Girls are useless on a battle field." Neji muttered coldly. To him. Girls should be at the house making dinner or cleaning, not killing other people. _

_Tenten growled. " Says who, blind freak?" _

" _I did, panda buns!" _

" _Girlie girl!"_

" _Tomboy!" _

" _Hey guys!" Lee announced walking thought the woods. " I found us a great…." he stopped looking at his teammates who were throwing verbal threats to each other._

" _Well, I don't care if you jump off a cliff and die!" _

" _if I died then I would be away from you!" _

_Lee blinked as he watched his two teammates glare at each other before turning away to face the opposite direction. Then again….ne thoughth they would never get along. But in the end he was wrong. …._

Tenten looked as Neji dressed her body. She blinked a few times before asking him what he was doing.

He pulled back her hair…now tow did this go? " What does it look like?" he asked, pulling up on e bun. Okay that seemed right. He worked on the other. In the end one was in front the other was in the back, and yet it was messy. How in hell did she do this?

Tenten laughed. " Okay, fine but what do you want form me in return?" she asked as she helped pull up the hair. Sure it can be annoying but that doesn't mean it could be fun when you're bored.

He looked at her. " I don't know…I'll have to think on that." he muttered before grabbing her shoes and walking out the door./

A/N: okay yeah, his chapter was lame...i was sort of like a filler. yeah! let's call it that!


	23. Chapter 23

Tenten sighed as Neji walked out of the door. He's such an idiot. She thought. She blinked. Ahhh! If she was saying he was an idiot, then she calling herself one, cause he's in her body!

Neji looked around. He was so mad that he could just, argh! He looked around again. Where was he? Crap….he forgot that Tenten was supposed to pick up the guy….and now he's lost. Just how great is that? He decided to jump on a roof and look around. He was a part of the town he didn't know. In fact, he never thought Konoha was this big. Then again…he didn't know a lot of things. He looked around for the Hokage statues, if he found them, then he would know his way back. Problem was….he didn't see them. Gah! He wished he had Byakugan! He jumped down and decided to retrace his steps. Yeah….that seemed easy. Seemed.

Tenten looked as she approached the guy she was supposed to meet. Okay. So she needed to act like Neji. How hard could that be?

The guy looked at her. " Oh! You must be Ten's friend." he said. She held out a hand. " Nice to meet you, I'm Jin. Ten's brother."

Tenten looked at the hand as if it were something Neji would do.

" Neji." she muttered. This was Jin? Her brother? So…he knew all along. Tenten forced back the tears that were forming in her eyes. No. she would not cry. She had to be a Hyuuga, and they were strong. Oh, how she envied Neji's emotions.

Jin withdrew his hand. " Okay….uh….lets go to her."

" Hn."

Tenten turned around, a smile forming on her…Neji's face. This was a great day.

Neji on the other hand wasn't having much luck. He still couldn't find the statues. And he didn't even know how people retraced their steps. He even tried looking for the footprints, but found out that there was no truth in 'retracing' footsteps. He decided to ask a stranger. He tapped on a passing guy's shoulder.

The guy turned around and Neji slightly shivered. This guy had an eerie feeling about him. " Um, I'm lost…." Neji muttered. He tired his best to be….Tenten, but all the years when he was around her, he had no idea how she was when she acted scared.

The guy turned and looked at Neji, eyebrow raised. He bent down to her level. Neji wanted to spit in the guy's face because he was so close. The guy blinked. " Hmm…you're not from around here are you?" he asked. Neji shook his head. The guy looked up. " The sun is about to set, why don't you find a hotel and we can return to this in the morning."

Neji blinked. Did this guy think he was stupid? It was still morning! No…mid-morning. " Um, I hope you know that it's the afternoon…" Neji muttered annoyed.

The guy blinked. " It is?" he asked looking at the sky.

Neji just noticed something. The guy was old. He could be blind, Neji told himself. He mentally smacked himself for not noticing the old guy's age.

He sighed, " Yeah…"

" Oh, I'm sorry…where did you say you were going to again?" the old man asked.

So, Neji decided to ask the question. " Do you know where Konoha village is?"

The old man patted Neji's head. " Well, you're living in it young lady!" he announced laughing.

Neji gritted his teeth, but it didn't work out…if Tenten got her body back and noticed her teeth were chipped; he would die long before his due date. He tried a different approach. " Do you know where the Hokage statues are?"

The old man blinked. " Oh, you mean the rich folks?"

This time Neji blinked. " Rich folks?" he asked.

The man nodded. " That's where all the rich people live. They have their noses stuck up like snobs."

Neji was sure his eyebrow twitched. For some reason, he didn't want to know what the old man was talking about. " Yeah, them rich bastards." Neji said as if he were getting ready to rip someone out.

The old man nodded, and pointed behind him. " Its over yonder." he said.

Neji blinked. Really? Of all the places he didn't look, it was on the west part? He wanted to punch himself, and then looked back for the old man. He was gone….


	24. Chapter 24

Okay, hey guys, i know you're thinking wtf an authors note, but whatever . kk, so, im sorry that i didn't place any note at the end of my chapters, there was reason for that. my mom was leaning right over my shoulder while i was trying to edit it, and there was a lot of cussing, and i know she wouldn't aprove of it...yay moms. so, that left me not editing it, or leaving a note. so these are the things ofr my stories.

Dec. lies= im sorry that mispelled Hatori. ahahah, and i thank mousecat for telling me that of else i would have never known, but then again, im never one at spelling, so yeah.

nothing to talk aout= thank you EDd...something...ahaha, whoever said the parental between Ed and Riza, i was going to to Mustang, but im too lazy as it is.

switched= yeah, i wanted to freak Neji out but placing some kind of ghost or somthing in there, but i still have no idea how he's goign to get back...maybe...somone kidnpas him...hmm...that sounds good...

and there we have it. my notes... ahaha...now i have to go and do my homework...yay, statistics...


	25. Chapter 25

It took Neji several moments before he could register what had happened. What…the…fuck….? Did he just talk to a ghost? Holy shit! He needed to get back to Tenten right now, this part of the town was making him a mad man!

Tenten tapped her finger on the table…what to say…what to say….she couldn't think of anything! Her own brother was right in front of her and she couldn't pick one topic!

Jin on the other hand, was looking at this guy named Neji. He was studding his ever move, and somehow…the question 'are you gay' slipped out of his mouth.

Tenten looked over at her brother in shock. ( more of an O.O than o.O) he thought Neji was gay? Oh, Kami, please bless her brother! She scoffed, replying: " No, I am not. Why do you ask?"

Jin shrugged. " I dunno, you seem like the type than to go after my sister…"

Again, Tenten looked at her brother in shock. He thought Neji was after her? Oh…! They turned and looked as the door quickly opened and Tenten looked at her body. She blinked as it stormed over to her, muttering. 'You outside, now!' she finally managed to get away from Neji's grip. " What the hell?" she asked glaring at her own body.

" What?" Neji asked.

" Where were you?"

" I got lost!"

" Lost? You're a Hyuuga! You shouldn't get lost!"

" Well, excuse me for not having my Byakugan!"

As the two argued, Jin was standing at the door. Listening to every word. He finally decided to speak, only to get the death glares of his life. He cleared his throat. " So, uh, you're Neji…" he pointed at his sister's body. Then he pointed at Neji's body. " …and you're my sister?" he asked.

The two friends looked at each other. As if to say 'this is all your fault' but neither one of them could take the blame. For…it wasn't their fault…

* * *

Later after everything was moved aside, Jin sipped the tea Tenten made for him. He looked at the two who seemed to be having a glaring contest of some sort. He sat his tea down. " So…have you tried to….I dunno…undoing yourselves?" he asked.

Neji blinked before sighing. " We tried everything we could."

Jin thought for a moment. " What were you two doing before you were switched?"

The two blinked before turning bright red. Tenten turned away from Neji, and Neji seemed to suddenly be interested in the window. Jin blinked this time, before giving a death glare at Neji. " You took my sister's innocents?" he shouted, knocking over his tea. Tenten softly moved away, while she watch her brother give her body death glares.

Neji quickly placed his hands up. " I didn't do it! She gave it to me!"

" That's what they all say!"

Neji shook this head. " No, no, no, she gave me a.." he pointed down. For some reason, he couldn't say it. Too embarrassing.

Jin blinked. " Oh, so…." he glared at his sister. " you saw a man's…"

" I was curious!" Tenten protested, before he finished his sentence. Well, that was half true anyway.

Jin sighed and crossed his arms. " Well, the only way to get you two back is to do what you did."

Neji glared. " There is no way I'm giving my body a blowjob." he growled.

" But it happened when you two were switched right?" Jin asked.

Neji glared.

" So, there shouldn't be a problem."

The two looked at each other. What other choice did they have? Later, Tenten cooked dinner, and said good-bye as her brother left. She looked over at her body, Neji was set having a glaring contest with he floor. So far, no one was winning. Tenten sighed, walking over to her body.

" What do we do?" she asked as Neji gave up at glaring at the floor.

He sighed this time. He didn't know, all he said was. " Let's try it out." she nodded in agreement, taking her body's hand and walking up to her room, just maybe it will work out….just maybe….

FIN.

A:N/ Hey guys sorry about the later update, and if you read all my stories this note will be copied and pasted to all of the chapters. I'm too lazy to do anything. Well, not that, my mom is trying to force medicine down my throat, her fiancée is trying to make me go to the hospital and between all of that, I just want to sleep. And you guys are probably looking at this like WTF but my health hasn't been that good... So yeah, and I have a project due, so that's why the chapters are short. But when its over, I will try my best to make it longer! Also, in Switched it is the last chapter…..


	26. Chapter 26

Okay dudes...and dudeets? anyway...after some long careful thought, i have decided to place one last chapter for SWitched. i geet getting these e-mails saying that its been added to story alerts...well...in the last chater..25 it was the LAST CHAPTER. jajaja. but then sice it's been getting alerts i decided to let the story end properly...problem is...i have no idea how that's gonna work...if you like this story, i sujest reading my newst fanfic on neji/tenten. its under my profile...but as for Switched...there will be one last chapter. XD. and as for someof you whom have read it...i know yo're all pissed about how i ended it. so, to those who are pissed. look out! . anyway...i shall be working on that soon.

jaa~


	27. Chapter 27

" Are you sure you can do this?" Tenten asked as she looked at her body. Knowing her brother was down stairs didn't scare her at all….well…maybe it did. After all, it wasn't like he had left, leaving her to get beat. No. nothing of the sort.

Neji didn't know how to respond. Giving himself a blowjob? Sure…that fit right with his morals next to pounding his cousin. He sighed. It couldn't be too bad right…as long as she didn't…he looked up at his body. " Did you swallow?" he asked. Please say no. please say no!

" Uh, yeah." Tenten replied lightly.

Neji groaned. This wasn't getting any better. Not better at all! He counted on the things he had to do. Blowjob, swallowing…anything else? He didn't seem to be missing anything…right? Wait…he thought for a moment. Before looking back at his body. " Was there a storm going on?" Tenten shrugged. She wouldn't know. Hell, she hardly remembered what happened yesterday. All she dreaded was being back on her period again. He groaned again. This was great. He couldn't remember, because it had felt good. Wait. Did he admit it? Damn hormones.

" How do you wanna start?" Tenten asked. Neji shrugged. He just wanted to get it over with. Its not like had ever done this before. Reading hi mind, Tenten pulled off the clothes she was wearing. Ahh, freedom. Why can't it last for long? Neji looked at his body's manhood. Was he really that big? He shook his head. No. now's not the time for that. The sooner this was over the better. He looked up at his face.

" How do I do this?" he asked.

Tenten shrugged.

" Then how did you do it?" he growled.

" Ino." He ended it right there. He didn't want to know, anything else past that. He heard his body sigh. " okay…you grab it." Neji closed his eyes while grabbing his own cock. Tenten rolled her eyes. He was acting like a chick who was about to give away her virginity. She blinked. " Wait…I do remember you were horny."

Neji glared up at his face. " Thank you for that." he growled.

Tenten shrugged again. " I'm not horny."

" well, start being."

" I can't."

" What do you mean you can't?"

" I'm not in the mood." Without thinking, he bit his own cock. Tenten screamed, before kicking her body. " The hell?" she yelled. " That hurt!"

Neji ran to the window and spit out of it. " Now you know how it feels when a guy gets kicked."

" I never kicked you!"

" When you were drunk."

" I was never-"

" Christmas."

Tenten growled. They both turned as the door opened. Jin poked his head in. " Everything okay?" he asked.

" Hit bit me." Tenten whimpered.

Neji smirked, " it turned you on."

" Did not!"

" Look."

Tenten looked down, and blushed. " That's no fair!" she shouted. She looked at her brother who closed the door hearing: Masochist. Neji would never admit it, but he snickered. Tenten was a masochist. Oh, he would have to remember that. Swallowing his pride and everything that went with it, he walked back to Tenten, who was glaring at his cock as if it betrayed her. He grabbed it again.

" Ready?" he asked.

Tenten nodded. She could use this as blackmail, if he ever did something to her. She blinked. Then again…he knew she was masochist…she was caught. Neji closed his eyes, so he wouldn't have to endure this anymore than what he had. Tenten kept thinking not even paying attention. She also had that time, when he was dressed as a girl doing a good deed for Hinata and Saku-

" Holy Shit!" She yelled, feeling something wet.

Neji wrinkled his nose. Oh, this was going to kill him. Next thing he knew he could come off gay. He thought for a moment, as he felt Tenten shiver. How did she do this? Instinct. That's all he had to go with right now. Tenten shiver as she felt her tongue swirl around her new fondly manhood. Now wonder guys wanted girl to do down. Teeth was added, and it sent vibrations up and down her spine. She dug her fingers into the bed, rolling her head back and forth. Neji could come off gay if he wanted to.

Neji bit back the taste to puke as went deep. He felt a gag reflex kick in, and he decided not to do that. Hearing the moans of Tenten, when thought he was doing a pretty good job. Tenten felt something gather in the lower part of the body. Burning. She pulled Neji away, but he bit again, making her arms loose their value. He knew it was coming. He took a deep breath and held it as it filled his mouth. He forced back another gag as he swallowed it. He finally sat back huffing.

" I'm going to kill you…" Tenten huffed, looking up at Neji's body. She wiped her mouth. Wait. She looked up again. She was in her body. Neji ran to the bathroom and puked what little dignity he had left. She jumped up and down. Screaming like a fan girl. Jin ran into the room. Tenten turned and smiled. " I'm back!" she announced. Jin had a look of disgust on his face and he saw the cum running down her face. She noticed it and licked it off. They watched as Neji walked back into the room, his face pale. Never again, will that happen. Tenten ran and hugged him. " I knew you could do it!" she said. Neji rolled his eyes.

" If you had decided to pull me off, I would had missed it and had to do it all over again." he muttered. He didn't want to admit it, but his manhood was killing him. Tenten being a masochist and in his body wasn't a good combination.

* * *

A doge. A kick was thrown. Duck. Swing, swing miss. Punch. Landed.

Tenten flew back into a tree, as Neji hovered over her. " Give?" he asked.

She sat up. " Never."

A good training was what they needed. After a few days o being back. Tenten hung out with her brother, while Neji went home, and puked even there. Hinata had watched him in worry, knew what happened, but decided against it to say.

The sun was setting and Neji sat beside Tenten. " You know…" Tenten said taking a sip from her water bottle. He turned and looked at her. " I wonder what made us switch in the first place…" she said. Neji shrugged, and he placed an arm around her. They watched the sun set. Never again would that happen.

Across the village, Jin reported his mission as a success. Tsunade smiled. Now…she needed a new victim…she looked down at the passing people…she spotted Chouji and Shikamaru… seemed like the perfect pair….

A/N: Okay…that was the last chapter….its better than a cliff hanger no? jaja, thank you for reading.

Jaa~


End file.
